Missed Chances
by puffysleeves
Summary: COMPLETED! Can Anne and Gilbert make up for all the missed chances at happiness? Will they find each other, or will a tragic accident tear them apart for eternity?
1. Default Chapter

**Providence?**

Anne meandered through the tall grasses and hobbled over the fallen branches that cluttered the ground. The faint smell of warm lavender teased at her nostrils while the warm September breeze playfully tossed her auburn hair across her face. She tightly grasped a tattered old book with her right hand and lugged along Mr. Hammond's lunch basket with her left. Anne read over the beautiful words and relished how they rolled off her tongue as she spoke them aloud to the changing leaves.

Anne was supposed to be running errands for Mrs. Hammond and deliverying Mr. Hammond his noon meal. Anne despised that family. Cold, mean, and nasty were the only words she could think of to describe them. The children, too many to count, were always sick or being naughty. The only reason they kept Anne around was because she was a hard worker and good with the spoiled rugrats they called children. The perils of being an orphan. No one wants you, but there is nowhere for you to go except to places like these or to the orphanages which were no better.

Anne hastened her steps, remembering the strict warning she recieved before she left for the saw mill.She knew it was better to be timely than deal with the Hammonds. Carefully shetucked her precious book in her apron pocket and jumped over a small brooke that ran by the mill. She could hear the saws grinding and smell the freshly cut timber.

Anne saw Mr. Hammond standing near a tall man and young boy who was probably a year or two older than her. They seemed to be talking business. Mr. Hammond saw Anne and motioned her over to the group.

"You are sure slow. If you had been another minute late I would have starved to death!", Mr. Hammond barked at her.

Shelooked at her worn shoes and twisted her toes into the light brown sand. Anne hated it when he treated her like that, but she new her place.She glanced at the young man's boots. They were used, but you could tell they were well taken care of. He didn't have holes that had been patched or broken laces like her old hand-me downs did.

Sheglanced up to see a sly smile break across his face. He was actually looking at her! Nobody ever paid any attention to an orphan, unless they needed something or were fuming mad. This boy was rather handsome. He had dark curly tresses and deep brown eyes that a person could get lost in. His best feature, however, was his smile. Anne loved the way his lips slided over his teeth and formed a little curl at the ends. Anne could picture him as a dashing hero in one of her stories. Maybe a bright young doctor who saves a village. Mr. Hammond nudgedher shoulder awakening her from her trance.

"GIRL!!! You crazed no good for nothing orphan! Wake UP!! Run this basket back to the Mrs. and tell her to put my supper on the warming plate on the back of the stove. I am running a load of lumber to the Blythe's in Avonlea.", Mr. Hammond ordered and shewed her away.

Anne spun around and grabbed the basket. She looked at the boy and rolled her eyes in defiance. That would atleast let him no she wasn't a soft belly. He smiled slyly as he nodded his head to her. Anne smiled and began running back to the Hammond's home.

All she could think of was that boy's smile and eyes. Anne knew he was special.


	2. Cobwebs

**Cobwebs**

Anne sat on the edge of the sticky leather chair. She smoothed her worn black dress over her knobby knees. She knew it wasn't very lady like to wear a dress so short, but she had salvaged it from the rag box Mrs. Hammondhad beenusing to make rugs with. Anne cleared her throat and tried to keep her tears from leaking onto her pale cheeks. She glanced around at the empty cupboards and quiet parlor. She focused on the black wreath tied to the front door.

Black. Black was everywhere in this house. It had shown up one day in March. All the children had the croup and Mrs. Hammond was bed ridden expecting another set of twins. The youngest Hammond was pale and listless when Anne went to check on him. That was when death was let in to this house. Child after child fell to death's cold grip, five in all, leaving Anne with only two Hammond children to look after. Mrs. Hammond didn't make it through delivery and the twins lived only for a few hours. Black was the only color around anymore. Even the sky wore black promising more pain to come.

Anne heard people coming up the walk and she looked out the window. They were back from buring Mr. Hammond. People were saying he passed away from a broken heart, but Anne really knew he died from all the alcohol he consumed every day. Anne knew this was the moment of truth. They would tell her what was going to happen to her, Anne Shirley.

Anne folded her hands in her lap. She knew she was no longer needed in this empty house and was considered old enough to be let out on her own. She would be turning seventeen in a few weeks. Anne watched as the men and ladies filed in. Anneunderstood what a prisoner awaiting his execution felt like. When would they tell her? When would it happen?

Mr. Hammond's decrepit aunt stepped forward, lowered her head, and stated, "Anne Shirley. Your presence is no longer needed here. The two children will be taken in by their Aunt Rachel and no one has room for you. We have managed to scrape together $5 for you and you can take your clothes with you."

That was it. Anne was now free of the Hammonds. Anne felt like crying, she felt the urge to ball and scream like a child. She bit her lip and thought back to three years ago when she saw that friendly boy. His smile was her only comfort. She gripped her hands and clawed her flesh with her nails to keep herself from sobbing. This was what she wanted, why was she sad?

"Thank you. I appreciate everything.", Anne stated.

She grabbed her bag and the envelope an old man presented her. Anne made her way across the worn floorboards and out the door. She didn't glance back. The house and memories were only cobwebs in her mind. She didn't need them and assigned them to the attic of her mind. Rain began to fall from the dark burdened sky cleansing Anne's world of the stench of death and decay. She looked forward and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten in the west. That would be the direction she would go. WEST. Anne smiled and stepped out onto the muddy road.


	3. West

**West **

The rain pelted Anne's petite figure, causing her black dress to stick to her frame. Her red hair became matted to her head. She looked and felt like a soaking wet cat. Anne didn't care. It felt good. She was on her way. Her way west.

Her boots grew heavy with mud as she marched her way toward the small patch of blue sky that seemed to elude her. Anne trudged up the hills and back down them in the pouring rain. She slowed down and began to question her motives.

"Maybe I should have stayed and begged them to keep me?", Anne thought to herself, "I AM a good worker. I could have been useful somewhere. Anne, you silly girl, stop thinking those useless twit ideas of yours!"

The rain began to stall and intermittent drops sprinkled her wet body. Anne was now able to see pink and purple hued clouds mixing with the blue of the sky. The yellow orb setting in the distance played with the colors making them brilliant and everchanging. It was beautiful. She took it as a sign that everything would be alright. A smile stretched across her sullen face and a gleam popped into her eyes.

She dropped her bag and began singing to the trees, birds, clouds, and all the creatures of God's earth. She was free! She twirled about on the muddy road and splashed in the puddles with her rotten shoes. Anne celebrated that moment to its fullest.

In the distance a carriage was approaching. Inside was an old blind woman who was leaving her childhood home behind. The old lady cried softly and remembered the beautiful white washed walls and the green gables that stood out for everyone to see. Everyone had said that it was the pride of Avonlea. She hated leaving it behind, but there was no other choice. She couldn't take care of it by herself and didn't have any heirs to pass it on to.

The old woman noticed the blurred image of the young red head dancing like a savage in the rain and grumbled, "That fool girl will catch her death acting that way. You would think she was raised by heathens!"

The carriage slowed and passed Anne. Anne looked at the old woman riding inside and pitied her. Her face told it all. She was alone and had nowhere to go. Years of prude behavior were taking its toll. She was glad that cruel lady was heading East.

Anne kept walking along the road. She enjoyed seeing the rolling green hills dotted with pastures and fields. The land was so magnificent and grand. Anne knew she had made the right decision. She spied a farm to her right. A magnificent barn stood in the distance, and as she rounded the bend in the road a white house with green gables sprang into view. It was the perfect house of Anne's dreams.

Anne had always imagined that she had lived somewhere like this. It was another plane of existence in her mind that kept Anne going when times with the Hammonds were tough. She had her own room in the upstairs and a kind sister and brother took care of her. She had friends to visit and even owned a dress with puffed sleeves.

Anne was drawn to this house the moment her eyes saw it. It beckoned her with its gables calling her closer until she was in the front yard. Anne stumbled onto the porch and collapsed. Anne noticed the FOR SALE sign posted on the door and fell into a deep slumber as the sun slid past the last of the old cedar trees visible in the West.


	4. Dirt

**Dirt**

Anne awoke to the sounds of the sparrows' calling. They were fluttering around the house's gutters looking for a place to make a nest. By the looks of it, some had already found the perfect nook. Anne longed for a niche of her own, but knew it would be awhile before she would be able to make a nest.

Anne looked at the beautiful porch. She stood up and stretched, breathing in the fresh dewy air.She smiled and began to run her hand along the porch railing. Eagerly she peered into the windows and saw the beautiful home inside. How she longed to live there? Anne walked around the house admiring it from everyvantage point. She picked a few of the purple and gold irises blooming on the edge of the porch and sniffed in their fragrance.

A crow called in the distance, breaking Anne's trance. She could hear cattle mooing and moving in the trees next to the barn.She suddenlyrealized she might not be alone. She ducked behind an old maple treetrunk praying that she wouldn't be seen.

She heard a gate squeak and then a latch fall. A few minutes later a tall young man walked out of the trees carrying a large bucket of milk. He was whistling the exact tune Mrs. Hammond's music box played. Anne couldn't quite remember the name, but she used to sit and play the music for the babies to calm them. The young man wore a plain white work shirt and a simple pair of blue overalls. He was very handsome. He had dark curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Anne thought the young man looked familiar. He began his way down the lane.She secretlywatched him until she could no longer see his outline.

Anne emerged from her hideout and looked at her hands. They were filthy.Silently sheexamined the state of the rest of her appearanceand felt dirty. She was covered head to toe with crusty mud and dust. There was no way she could go anywhere looking like this.

Anne walked around to the back of the house. She found an old iron water pump and prayed that it still worked.She sat her bag down and began pumping the handle until water began to trickle out of the spout.A sigh escaped from her mouthandshe began washing her hair with the very cold well water. Dirt ran off of her and onto the wooden cover.


	5. New Sprouts

**New Sprouts **

The starched chamosile felt warm against Anne's naked body. She quickly pulled her dark blue wool skirt over her petticoat and choose her best white blouse. Anne wrapped her blue waist over her skirt. She felt clean and warm again. This was the first day of the rest of her life.

Anne looked at the old black rag that she was forced to wear. Anne left it in a crumpled pile by the pump. She didn't need that anymore.

Anne combed through her straggly red tresses and straightened them with her fingers. Effortlessly, she twisted them into a loose braid and wrapped it in a bun at the nape of her neck. Quickly she pinned it with the only three bobby pins she owned.

Anne straightened her back and grabbed her bag. She started down the lane, leaving her house of dreams behind her. Anne was looking forward now.

The road Anne was walking on was wide and well traveled. She could see houses dotting the landscape here and there. Trees and cattle were her only company until she rounded a tight bend. As she rounded the last turn, she saw a lovely little town of wooden stores and homes decorate the hillside.

The mainstreet had a wood boardwalk and a few hitching posts near the center of town. Anne spied a post office, general store, a seed store and silos, and a couple of other buildings that looked like some offices. Anne was delighted to find such a beautiful town.

Anne strode along the boardwalk and listened to the sounds her shoes clicked as she walked. Anne looked into the windows of the general store and saw a beautiful young raven haired woman talking to the sales clerk. Anne was instantly attracted to her beauty. She watched as the woman talked and laughed so elegantly.

"Excuse me miss," an older gentleman said as he passed carrying a large bag of seed potatoes.

Anne awoke from her daze and moved over closer to the window. She noticed some announcements pasted on the side of store. She began scoping them. One was an advertisement for a church picnic at Barry's pond. Another was a farmer looking for a pig to stud his sows. Anne spied a pink flier hid under one for fence posts needed.

Anne peeled up the end and noticed it was an add for a house maid to help with scullery detail and eventually a nurse maid. Anne drew in a deep breath. THIS was what she needed. Anne pulled the advertisement off of the wall and hoped she wasn't too late. Anne walked inside the store and waited patiently to talk to the sales clerk.

Inside the store Anne smelled pickles, spices, and leather. It smelled so heavenly compared the the stench of the "January thaw" outside. Anne gazed around the interior amazed at the range of goods available.

The beautiful young woman focused her attention on some new sewing thread the store had just received from Carmody. Anne only knew this because she had overheard the women talking. Anne noticed her beautiful clothes and very tasteful style. Anne would be like that someday, except for the beautiful hair she thought.

The clerk turned her attention to Anne. Anne blushed as she approached the counter. That was the first time she had been respectfully approached, except that boy years ago. Anne pulled out the pink flier and laid it down on the counter.

"I was wondering if you knew who Fred Wright was and if you've heard is someone has filled this position.", Anne said quietly.

The clerk smiled and excitedly said, "Diana, would you believe your luck? This red headed young lady here is asking about your add."

Anne gulped. Was that lady Mrs. Fred Wright?

The beautiful lady, Diana, spun around to face Anne. She looked Anne up and down noticing every detail about her.

"Well, you look respectful, but tell me about yourself," ordered Diana.

Anne began her tale about her parents, the orphanage, and the Hammonds. Anne rattled on about her duties and how she was able to be a good worker.

Diana nodded and told Anne to wait here while she went to talk with Mr. Wright over at the bank. Anne agreed and bought some crackers from the cracker barrel near the counter. Anne carefully counted out 5 pennies and began to nibble on the stale crackers. She had forgotten how hungry she was and she feared if she ate whole heartedly she would make a pig out of herself.

Diana returned from the bank and told Anne to meet her at their home in an hour or two. Fred, Mr. Wright, had agreed to employ her in a grace period. If that worked, she could become hired. Anne smiled and shook hands with the reluctant Diana.

Anne grabbed her crackers and purchased a chunk of cheese. She looked hungrily at the pickles, but decided to wait. She marched out of the store holding her pointed chin up high. Anne looked at the trees lining a yard nearby. She looked at their barren limbs and noticed their new sprouts. Life was beginning again.


	6. An Encounter

**An Encounter **

Anne gracefully walked along the boardwalk chewing her cheese and crackers. She watched a young mother and her two children carry a basket of eggs into the general store. She watched a young lad lead his bucket calf down the street. Anne enjoyed seeing happiness again.

As she watched the comings and goings she noticed a sign above the post office. AVONLEA. This must be the town of Avonlea she thought. It was a beautiful name and seemed perfect for this quaint town.

Anne looked at the sun and realized she needed to make her way toward the Wright's farm. Anne tried to recall the directions the store clerk had given her: "Follow the road West until you go through a grove of elms that Mr. Sadler uses as a wind break and then take the little lane North. You will see it after you climb the second hill". Anne slowly left the town and plodded along the road.

Anne felt a rush of joy and freedom. She had never been in charge of her own destiny before. It was exhuberating! She began reciting an ode by Anne Bronte that Anne had memorized in her ratted old book of verses.

"And view their green and glossy leaves,  
All glistening in the sunshine fair;  
And list the rustling of their boughs,  
So softly whispering through the air.

And while my ear drinks in the sound,  
My winged soul shall fly away;  
Reviewing lone departed years  
As one mild, beaming, autumn day;

And soaring on to future scenes,  
Like hills and woods, and valleys green,  
All basking in the summer's sun,  
But distant still, and dimly seen.

Oh, list! 'tis summer's very breath  
That gently shakes the rustling trees--  
But look! the snow is on the ground--  
How can I think of scenes like these?"

Anne rattled the words off effortlessly, letting them glide along the wind. She was so caught up in the brilliance of the poem, she didn't notice the young man riding up behind her. He could hear her recite and it tugged at his heart. "Who was this beautiful maiden who knew Bronte?" he thought to himself.

He pulled his bay horse up alongside her and slowed the trot to match her gait. He looked down at the fair red head and was instantly attracted to her. Gilbert Blythe wasn't easily won by women, but she had him at first sight. This was quite an encounter.

"Mam, would you happen to be in need of assistance?" he clumsily asked.

Anne looked up in mid sentence and her startled eyes told him that she was lost in her words. He had seen those eyes before. They had a cold blue fire in them, they were strong eyes. Anne looked down quickly when Gilbert began to smile.

"Excuse me. I didn't know anyone was around. I am sorry if I offended you in anyway," said Anne with her head to the ground.

"It was beautiful. You could never bother me talking like that," he replied giving her another smile.

Anne raised her head just in time to see a flash of white. Anne had seen that smile a long time ago she thought. It was the smile of the young boy at the Hammond's saw mill. Maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her again. This was the dashing young man she had seen at the house this morning. He was working the cows. Had he seen her?

"So, are you the new school teacher?" he asked.

"No. I am going to be working for the Wright's," Anne quietly replied.

"Oh. I thought you surely would be a teacher, especially if you can spout off poems in the middle of the road," he joyfully teased.

Anne glanced up at him and smiled. He thought she was smart and a teacher. She watched as he bounced with the horse. His wavy brown tresses bobbed slightly with each step. He wore a brown suit made of a light twill and sported a pair of riding gloves. He looked like he was calling on someone. Anne tried to illustrate a picture of this encounter to recall vividly in her memory for all time.

"I am Gil Blythe. I know Fred and Diana. They were school chums of mine. They live right over there," Gilbert said as he pointed behind a small group of cedar trees.

Anne hadn't realized that she was almost there. How she wished she could walk alongside this man longer? Anne tilted her head up and spoke, "Nice to meet you Mr. Blythe. I am Anne Shirley. Anne with an E."

"Anne with an E," he chuckled, "may I come visit you sometime soon?"

Anne nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. He was very forward. She had never been treated so kindly by a man. Anne smiled and started to speak when they heard someone calling from the drive way leading to the Wright's.

Diana was fast approaching the couple. Anne couldn't tell if she was angry or excited. Anne looked down at her feet like a little kid who had been caught sneaking a piece of candy. Anne didn't want to be humiliated in front of Mr. Blythe.

Diana smiled when she saw Gilbert and said, "Why Gil? I see you have met our new hired girl. She will be taking on some of the housework to help me out. Fred will be home soon. Would you like to wait and enjoy a cold glass of lemonade?".

Gil shook his head and solemnly replied, "Diana, I would love to, but I have promised to take Josie for a stroll along the pond today."

Anne sighed, she didn't want to be around this man when she was working. Especially on her first day. She didn't want him to see her washing floors.

Diana and Gil passed a few questions about parents and neighbors while Anne stood in the background. Diana waved and Gilbert clicked his tongue. The horse started forward and Gil turned to Anne and gave her a wink. Anne blushed and hid her face in her shoulder.

Diana grabbed Anne's shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes and said, "Anne Shirley, that was very forward of you. Coaxing a man like that. You should be informed that it is rumored he is promised to Josie Pye. I will not tolerate any kind of scandal under my roof. Do you hear me?"

Anne nodded and looked at her shoes. She should have known her place. How dare she talk to a strange man?

Diana led Anne into the house using the back door. Diana made sure Anne knew this was the only way she was allowed to enter the house. The front door was for guests and family.

Diana showed Anne around the beautiful house. Everything was matched and perfectly placed. Sunlight filtered into the rooms through the clean glass. The light played on the crystal vases and glass picture frames that lined the walls. Anne noticed all the beautiful doilies that Diana had worked so hard on.

Finally, Diana led Anne to a little room on the third floor. It had been an attic, but now it was a meager room with a little basin sitting on a night stand next to a single white iron bed. Anne cringed at the pink crocheted afghan that covered the tick mattress. How she hated pink. Anne reminded herself that she was thankful she had her own space and nodded to Diana.

"Anne, I am expecting you down at the foyer in 30 minutes," Diana said.

Awaiting an unsuspecting Anne, layed a bucket of scrub brushes and cleaners.


	7. Bristles

**Bristles **

Anne lay down on the bed Diana had provided her. It was soft and smelled like freshly hung laundry that had dried in the sun.She breathed the scent deep into her lungs. It was nice to have her own bed, even if it did have a pink afghan on it. Anne rolled over onto her stomach and rested her weary head on her arms. She closed her eyes and started to imagine Gilbert Blythe astride his horse.

Loud banging awoke Anne. Diana stood over her with a kettle and wooden spoon drumming it loudly on the blackened outside. Anne groaned and knew she had made a mistake. It was lazy of her to take a nap, especially on her first day with the Wright's.

Diana nudged Anne with the toe of her boot. "ANNE. ANNE. You were supposed to meet me in the foyer, remember? Anne. We have work to do!" Diana harshly ordered.

Anne rolled over and quickly stood up. She lowered her head and quietly apologized to her employer.She felt foolish.

Diana led Anne down the back stairs into a small pantry. She showed Anne where all the sundries were kept and how she liked things to be placed. Afterher quick lesson on Diana's proper placement system, Diana ushered Anne into a washroom. This was where Anne would spend most of her days cleaning clothes and dishes.

Anne's heart sunk. It was so dark and dreary back here. There was only one window which was small enough to fit on the back door. The gray walls wrapped their despair aroundher body and cast a shadow over her. Diana pointed out where the soap flakes and other cleaning items were located. Diana then ordered Anne into the foyer.

She produced an old worn bristle brush and galvanized bucket filled with soapy water. This would be her first duty. Scrub the floors. Anne knelt down on her knees and plunged her delicate hands into the water. The lye in the soap flakes stungher dry skin, but she kept working. Anne scrubbed and rubbed the bristles of the brush into the wood. The dirt mingled with the water creating a nice muddy mixture. Anne worked quietly and soon she had finished the foyer.

Anne took the bucket of murky water and dumped it out by the barn on some milk weed that was beginning to emerge. Anne swung the emptied bucket and carried the brush back to the washroom. As Anne was putting away the brush she accidently poked her tender flesh with the bristles. Was her life always going to be full of bristles?


	8. One Lump or Two?

**One Lump or Two?**

Anne's body ached from the walking and work she had done earlier that day.She stretched her arms and rolled her head on her neck. She glanced at the basin and the filthy water that resided inside it.

"Atleast I am not stuck with the Hammonds," Anne said to her grungy reflection in the water.

Sheshuffled barefooted over to her bed. She placed the kerosene lamp next to the basin, carefully lifted the hurricane chimney and blew out the lighted wick. Darkness fell on Anne's humble abode.

Anne's eyes searched the darkness trying to gather her bearings. She gazed up at the plastered ceiling and invisioned a gallant Gilbert Blythe astride his horse. Anne knew he belonged to somebody else and she was only a hired girl. It was too much Anne thought and closed her eyes.

Sunlight was streaming through the high round window in Anne's room awakening her from a deep slumber. It must be past seven Anne thought. She hurriedly threw on her work dress and apron. Anne brushed through her hair with an old brush Mrs. Hammond had given her. She slicked her hair back and tied the red waves back with a ribbon. Anne's stomach growled as she made her way downstairs.

Anne entered the kitchen to find a breakfast of sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, and apple cider already laid out on the table. Anne couldn't believe her eyes. "Who had done this?" she thought to herself.

Anne walked around the table eyeing the browned sausage links. She looked around at the empty kitchen and noticed that the back door was open askew. Anne nudged it open with her toe and peeked her head outside.

Outside, near the water pump, stood a slightly pudgy old woman. Her silver hair was tightly pulled back into a neat bun. The lady was busy filling a bucket of water. Anne turned around quickly and made her way back to the kitchen.

A few moments later the back door screeched open and the lady entered. She looked Anne over and tsked, "My my. Diana sure brought in trouble this time. You look so pale and thin. OH! That red hair! My my."

Anne's face burned. "How dare that woman talk to me like that. I haven't done or said anything to her," Anne thought to herself.

Anne repressed her thoughts and properly introduced herself to the lady. "I am Anne Shirley, Anne with and E," she forced out of her mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Anne with an E. I am Rachel Lynde. I help Diana with the cooking during the week and on Saturdays. My Thomas is ill and I need the extra money to help pay for his care in Carmody," she said.

"Here Anne. Place the breakfast on the serving platters and setup the buffet in the dining room. Mr. Wright likes his breakfast served promptly at 7:30!" ordered Rachel.

Anne busily got to work. She would not mess up today. She didn't want the Wright's to think bad of her and let her go. She needed to prove that she was worth keeping.

Anne carried the platters and placed them on the grand wood buffet. Anne looked at the beautiful carving and beveled mirrors that adorned the working buffet. She arranged the plates, silver, cups, and napkins on the dining table. She returned to the kitchen to gather the coffee service.

As Anne walked into the room she saw a young man sitting peacefully at the table preparing to read his ledger. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a double breast. His hair was alight sandy blondeand his cheeks were plump and rosy. "This must be the illustrious Mr. Fred Wright," Anne thought.

She walked to his side and curtsied as best as she could without spilling the coffee. "Mr. Wright, sir, would you like your coffee now?" she asked.

Fred looked up from his work and admired the beautiful girl. Diana didn't give Anne justice when she described her. He longingly looked at her flowing red waves and wished he could fondle them. I bet she would be more loving than Diana he secretly thought.

"Sir?" Anne asked again.

That prompting broke Anne's spell over him and he replied, "Yes. I would also like two lumps of sugar. I like my things sweet."


	9. Bitterness

**Bitterness**

Diana Wright waltzed into the dining room and immediately saw Fred leaning toward Anne. Diana knew Fred was moving farther away from her emotionally and physically. She didn't know how to bring him close again. A pretty Anne cleaning and working around here all day and sleeping here at night certainly would not help. Diana pulled her chair out and gave Anne a scorned look.

Anne quietly hustled over to Diana and began to pour her a cup of coffee.She held out the sugar and cream, but Diana refused. Anne sensed that Diana was angry at her, but she hadn't done anything wrong yet.She curtsied and exited into the kitchen.

Rachel had left for the morning when Anne found herself back in the haven of the kitchen. It was warm and smells of the food lingered in the air.She sat down and tasted the food Rachel had laid out for her. It seemed like ages since Anne had eaten a warm breakfast.She relished every mouthful she took.

Asshe was cleaning the kitchen she heard a light jingle of a bell. That was Diana calling her. Anne wiped her hands on an embroderied dish towel and went to find what the Lady of the house needed.

Anne walked through the empty dining room. Dishes and food were scattered everywhere, but there was so sign of Diana. Anne heard the faint ringing of the bell coming from the foyer. Anne could see Diana's body laying limp on the floor.

Anne ran to Diana's side and asked, "Mrs. Wright? Mrs. Wright? Are you okay?"

Diana moaned softly and began to raise her head. Anne didn't see any bruises, but those usually appeared later. Anne had seen that all too often between Mr. and Mrs. Hammond. Anne could only speculate that Mr. Wright had taken his hand to his wife. Diana finally pushed her torso up and took Anne's offered hand as leverage to stand.

Diana looked down at her feet. She was crying softly and looked at Anne. "Anne, I am so sorry you had to see all this. Please do not tell anyone. I am not feeling quite myself this morning and seem to be rather clumsy," Diana softly said.

Anne could see the pain in Diana's eyes. This poor woman. Anne helped Diana gather her skirts and climb the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Fred. Anne pulled the curtains closed and helped Diana down into her soft featherbed. Anne methodically covered Diana with a quilted duvet.

Anne was concerned as she left Diana crying quietly in her room.She sped down the stairs and past the mess in the dining room. She hastily made some chamomile tea and made a small tray to take back up to Diana.

"Should I send a message to Mr. Wright at the bank?" Anne thought, but decided to see to Diana first. Anne didn't know if he was to blame.

Anne returned to Diana's side and sat down by the bed in an old captain's chair Diana had salvaged from her Aunt Josephine's estate. Anne patted Diana's thin wrist and lovingly looked down at her. Diana began to sob and hugged Anne. It had been so long since Diana had been touched affectionately. Anne held Diana close and let her cry. The tea grew cold and bitter as it steeped, but Diana was watering her bitterness away. Anne let her cry.


	10. Footsteps

**Footsteps**

Anne had now been working for six weeks at the Wright's home.She was settled into her routine and had become quite efficient. Anne was now able to run the household chores without any help from Rachel Lynde or Diana.

The Wrights seemed to be doing well, there were no more violent encounters that Anne was aware of. Shewas beginning to trust Mr. Wright, but her intuition told her to watch him. Diana was improving daily, she no longer demeaned and ordered Anne. They had a kindred bond now.

Anne was busy preparing the kitchen for supper. She had just killed and plucked two chickens for a special feast Diana had planned. The water was to a rolling boil as she scalded the pin feathers off the last chicken. Anne hated cleaning chickens, but that was what they were there for.

Anne stuffed each chicken with an apple and onion that had been cut into fourths. She placed each bird into the large roaster and basted them with a mixture of butter, paprika, and salt. She sliced slits into the tops of the new potatoes Diana had brought home from town. Anne made a ring using the potatoes around the birds.

Anne heaved the heavy roaster into the hot oven. She could feel the heat blast her face. Anne shut the heavy door and latched it closed. She reached over and added a few corn cobs to the fire to keep it at a steady temperature.

Anne pushed her way out the door using her backside. She was carrying the large kettle of boiling water she had used on the hens. Anne gazed through the steam coming from the boiling water as she was pouring it over some weeds near the back door. She saw a man walking up the path near the garden and thought it might be Gilbert Blythe. Anne strained her eyes to see his features.

The silhoutte came closer and closer. Anne could tell he had dark hair and a nice physique. That was all. He rounded the edge of the garden and made his way to the front of the house. Anne smiled and thought to herself, "Is Gilbert really here?"

Anne hurried back into the kitchen and checked on dinner. She needed to be ready when Diana called for the main dish. Anne longed to be out in the parlor with them, especially if Gilbert was there. Anne turned her attention back to the dinner and prided in the idea that Gilbert would be eatingthe food she had prepared.

After a while, Anne hear the bell and began carrying the loaded silver tray out to the table.She drew in her breath at the beautiful sight. Three couples and one single gentleman were sitting around the table laughing and talking. Candles were lit, flickering and refracting light. Cigar and pipe smoke encircled the ceiling drawing a hallo around the group. The scene seemed almost spiritual.

Anne placed the chickens and potatoes in the middle of the table and began serving the guests. She noticed how beautiful and poised all the ladies were. Anne knew she wouldn't be able to act or look that refined. Anne eyed the men, secretly looking for her Gilbert.

Anne had made it around the entire table and hadn't recognized any of the males besides Mr. Wright. Her heart sank and she returned to the kitchen to refill the coffee service. It was wrong of her to covet Gilbert in her mind that way.

Anne filled the silver set with boiling hot coffee. She refilled the sugar and cream.She checked everything over, making sure she didn't forget something. Anne reached for the tray when someone touched her neck.

Anne shivered and held her breath. She slowly turned around to see Gilbert waiting in the kitchen. Anne blushed and quickly raised her head so she was facing him. She looked into his brown eyes and felt her heart melt.

"Why? Anne with an E. I thought I might run into you here," he slyly said, "I missed the coffee. I was wondering if you might be able to get me some."

Anne smiled and started to pour the hot brown liquid into his cup. Anne watched as tiny bubbles floated to the surface and popped as they hit the sides. She could feel Gilbert's eyes staring at her body. She felt as if he wastouching her with his gaze. It took all of Anne's willpower to focus on pouring the cup of coffee.

Shehanded it to him and their fingers touched. A spark flew up Anne's spine and she blushed. Gilbert saw her cheeks grow red and he smiled. Anne held the cup for a moment longer then let him take it. Diana called for Gilbert to hurry and join the group. Gilbert bowed his head and left the kitchen. Anne could hear his footsteps, but she could still feel his touch on her skin.


	11. Easy as Pye

**Easy as Pye**

Anne kept remembering feeling Gilbert's touch on her hand as she went about her housework the next few days. It made her smile and work seemed so much more pleasant. Anne went about humming and singing much of the days. Mr. Wright had also noticed Anne's cheery disposition, but Anne had let her guard down.

Fred would purposefully come home early just to watch Anne and listen to her cheerful songs. He lusted after Anne, especially when she was bent over scrubbing the floors. Fred enjoyed seeing Anne's cheeks get rosy from all exertion of force she put into her work. He also loved how Anne's red hair would sparkle in the sunshine and on humid days her hair whispers would curl around her graceful neck.

Fred knew he was married to Diana, but that didn't matter. He only married her because his parents thought it would be a smart match. They were coming on lean times and Diana was bound to inherit a good fortune from her Aunt Josephine and father. Diana was beautiful and he coaxed himself into believing that he could be happy with her.

Fred never felt love from Diana. She was always cold and withdrawn. Diana probably learned that from her mother, he would always think to himself. She could make Fred madder than a fox in a trap. There were times when he would gladly chew off his foot if it allowed him to escape from this marriage to Diana. One time he had let his anger get the best of him. One time. That was the day Anne came into his home.

Fred sat in the parlor reading over his ledgers and drinking a glass of port. He was able to keep an eye on Anne out the window as she pulled weeds in the herb garden. He could see Anne yanking out the green invaders. He longed to touch her hands and kiss her salty lips.

Anne was oblivious to Mr. Wright's prying eyes. She was content thinking about Gilbert. Anne had overheard Diana and Fred talking about Gil. He was going to Queens College in three weeks. Anne could picture him walking around campus in the fall, laughing and carousing with his buddies.

Anne's mind began to drift and she found herself worried. Would Gilbert leave forever? Would she ever see him again? Anne's mood dropped and she started to frown.

Diana was returning from visiting with Rachel Lynde when she discovered a sullen Anne. Diana bent down and placed her gloved hand on Anne's sweaty back. "Anne, did something happen?" questioned Diana.

Anne felt Diana's touch and looked back. Diana had stumbled on Anne in a weak moment. Anne quickly covered and said, "No. I just pricked my finger on this thorny weed."

Diana knew Anne wasn't telling the truth, but retreated to the front porch. Diana worried Fred had done something to the poor girl. Diana knew Fred fancied Anne. Diana was jealous of Anne, because she was never able to get his attention like that. Diana also pitied Anne. It was hard being torn between two polar opposite emotions. She didn't know how to treat Anne.

Diana sat down on the white wicker rocker Fred had given her. She watched Anne work and looked over the green hillsides. It would soon be fall and everything would be turning brown, Diana thought. She disliked the winter. It brought too many bad memories about her sister. Diana's parent's blamed her for the death of Minnie Mae, her baby sister. They treated Diana horribly after Minnie Mae's death that frigid winter. Happiness had left her heart as the worldbecame covered in the snow.

Through watery eyes Diana noticed Josie Pye walking up the lane towards the house. Josie was a beautiful young woman, but her personality was less to be desired. Josie only cared for herself and pity the person who got in her way.

Josie waved to Diana and Diana stood up and beckoned her over to the porch. Josie walked past Anne and didn't even glance at her. After all, she was just a hired orphan girl. Josie elegantly strode up the stairs wearing a dark green traveling suit that matched her eyes. Josie wore her hair pulled up and back in a nicely twisted bun. She hugged Diana and they both sat down in the wicker furniture.

Anne could hear the women talking as she dug her fingers in the rich soil. This was the woman Gilbert was promised to. Anne envied the beautiful Josie Pye. Josie reminded her of a heroine destined for love and riches. She was beautiful and owned the heart of a gorgeous man.

Diana called Anne over to the small group. "Josie, this is our Anne. She helps me so much with the house work and chores. Anne this is Miss Josie Pye," Diana said.

Josie looked up at Anne. She thought how disgraceful Anne looked. She was filthy and stray whisps of hair were falling down her neck. Anne was below Josie's standards. Josie faked a smile and nodded towards Anne. Coldness drafted off of her and met Anne's warmth. Anne shivered.

Anne knew Josie was judging her. "Gilbert found this pleasing? Appearances are deceiving," she thought. Anne smiled and graciously said, "It's nice to meet you Miss Pye. I have heard a great deal about you. Please excuse me and I will bring you something cold to drink."

Anne smiled and thought, "If Josie could fake being friendly, so could she. Afterall, it was easy as pie." Anne smiled as she made her way back into the kitchen.


	12. When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Lemonad...

**When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Lemonade**

Anne hurried about the kitchen as she mulled over the thought of Josie Pye. Josie was gorgeous, but so mean and snide. Anne would just like to show up that Josie Pye just once. Anne didn't understand how Gilbert could be attracted to that wench.

Anne grabbed the basket that held the last of the lemons. Anne rolled the sour yellow rinds on the table, loosening up the pulp inside. She took a sharp paring knife and slit them in half. Effortlessly, Anne ringed the lemon halves over the glass juicer making murky yellow juice and lemon flesh run down into the pitcher. Anne secretly wished she could juice Josie Pye. She was sure that Josie was full of sourness.

That gave Anne an idea. She made the pitcher of lemonade, but forgot one tiny detail. Anne added some sugar to a glass for Diana and poured the sour lemonade up to the top of the rims. Anne added some chipped ice off of the block in the ice box and a sprig of mint to each glass.

"Afterall, When life hands you lemons, make lemonade," Anne thought.

Anne chuckled to herself as she made her way back out onto the porch. Diana was listening to Josie's tyraid about Jane Andrew's wedding to a millionare and how she only married him for his money. An unsuspecting Josie continued babbling while Anne passed around the glasses.

Diana sipped on her glass and smiled at Anne. "Anne! This has to be the absolutely best lemonade I have had in years. It is so good to have you here," complimented Diana.

Josie took the offered glass from Anne without even a thank you. She lifted the cup to her lips and gulped in a large amount of tart water. Josie's eyes bulged and her expression told Anne how it tasted. Josie swallowed hard and gave Anne the evil eye as she tried not to gag.

Josie nodded sharply to Diana, and replied, "Diana this is very unique lemonade, but I don't think your dear Anne requires any more of your sugary comments."

Diana smiled and relaxed in her chair. She gingerly nursed on her glass enjoying the sweetness it brought to her lips. Diana could hear Josie murmuring in the background, but Diana didn't listen. She was wondering about how to tell Fred he was going to be a father. Diana was certain that the newswould bring him closer to her.

Anne could sense the anger boiling up in Josie. Josie hated to be ignored or atleast not the center of attention. Josie put down her unfinished glass of Anne's special lemonade. She stood up and excused herself.

"Diana, I had such an intense visit I feel that if I don't return home I might turn out to be quite sour faced. I promised Gil that I would ride over to Carmody later and I want to be completely rested and sweet for him," Josie said with spite toward Anne's direction.

Diana wished her well and waved goodbye as Josie's green dress disappeared into the distance. Diana turned to Anne and looked her in the eye. Anne gulped, knowing she was about to be reprimanded for her deception.

"Anne. I know what you did. It would be hard not to see Josie's face when she drank that lemonade!! It took all I had not to laugh. It was about time someone gave her some of her own bitterness," Diana amusingly said .

Anne smiled at Diana. This was the first time Anne had been able to joke with Diana. Usually she was prim and proper with her. Anne could sense that Diana might be a kindred spirit after all.


	13. Growing

**Growing**

The earth outside was dry and turning brown, fall was seizing Prince Edward Island. Anne and Diana were growing closer with each passing week. Diana was enjoying having someone to talk to and laugh with. It had been so long since she had laughed.

Diana had been ill lately, causing Anne to do a lot of worrying. Every morning Diana would rise late and barely eat any breakfast. She was pale and constantly sick to her stomach. Anne worried that Diana had contracted something more than the stomach flu. Anne suspected that Diana may be expecting a baby. She had seen the same thing time and time again with Mrs. Hammond.

Anne quietly watched Diana eat. Diana nibbled on a piece of dry toast slowly. A mouse could eat more than she did. She needed to eat for her health as well as the baby's.

"Anne. I am sure you have noticed that I haven't felt up to par lately. I believe that I might be expecting a child," Diana admitted, "I think it will be here sometime in April."

Anne smiled and knew she was right. "Diana, that is wonderful news. How did Mr. Wright take it?"

"He didn't," muttered Diana, "I haven't told him yet. I don't know how to."

Anne walked over to Diana and handed her a glass of water. Anne could sense Diana's tension when she mentioned Fred. It was almost like she was scared of him and needed his approval before she could be happy. Anne could feel trouble creeping into the house.

"Diana, I am sure Mr. Wright will be thrilled. You just make sure and tell him when you think it is right," cautiously said Anne.

Anne left Diana in the dining room and went out to the chicken coop. The red and brown chickens were busy strutting around the pen. Some were scratching at thesandy dirt looking for something to eat. Anne shook a bucket of scraps mixed with chicken feed and they all came scurrying towards her.She spread out the chicken's dinner and pondered Diana's predicament.

Anne felt a cold wind blowing in from the East. It caused a shiver to run down her spine. She should have grabbed the old white shawl Diana had given her. The horizon looked a little gray, but the sun was still shining. Anne finished feeding the chickens and began collecting the eggs inside.

The smell of the hay and chicken droppings flooded over Anne. Anne hated gathering the eggs, but she had to do it. Anne reached into the straw nests and felt around for the elusive brown treasures. Anne went to the empty nests first, and dealt with the brooding hens last. She really disliked getting pecked on the hands and arms.

Shehad filled the egg basket when she heard a rider on a horse coming up the road. Anne peered out of the doorway and saw a man racing toward the house. She nudged aside the chickens with her boots and made her way to the gate. Anne noticed the sky was growing darker in the East.

"A man only ran his horse that hard if something bad has happened," Anne said to an upset rooster clucking at her feet.

Anne scooted through the gate and latched it behind her. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the house. Diana would be unable to answer the door in her current state.

Anne washed her hands and put on her white apron. She smoothed her hair and quickly pinched her cheeks. She wanted to be presentable for the guest. Anne walked into the dining room to warn Diana about the rider.

"Diana, Someone is coming fast down the road towards the house. I feel something bad has happened," said Anne.

Diana's face turned paler and a tint of blue spread across her lips. She gazed up at Anne and worry showed in her eyes. Diana started to speak, but a pounding at the door interupted her.

Anne walked over to the mahogony door and turned the brass knob. Gilbert was standing outside tense and pacing the porch. The growing, turning, dark clouds to the East framed his body. Something was wrong. Anne knew it.


	14. Wounds

**Wounds**

Gilbert's outline stood out prominently against the forboding sky. He stopped moving as soon as he saw Anne. He saw the fear swelling up in her eyes as he met her gaze. Gilbert took in a deep breathe causing his strong chest to heave. He must look like a crazy man he thought to himself.

"Anne, I need to see Diana. I have to talk to her now!," he said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Blythe. She is in the dining room having her breakfast," replied Anne as she opened the door for Gilbert.

Anne's heart was about to jump out of her body as she led him to the dining room.She could see the tension and anxiety in Gilbert's body. He looked like he had just came from the fields. He still wore his work clothes covered in his sweat. She knew something terrible had happened.

"Diana, there has been a terrible accident," said Gilbert out of breathe, "I had to come tell you right away."

"Fred!", he yelled in between gasps of air, "I need Fred to help me. My father's arm is pinned inside the thresher."

Diana put her hand to her mouth and gasped out, "Gil! Fred is not here."

Gil leaned over onto the dining table, shoving the lace cover into piles where his hands rested. He was quiet and then started to breathe deeply. Anne knew he was fighting the urge to cry.She longed to hold him and comfort him. If only she could cradle his burdened body that wasstanding a few inches from her touch.

"Take Anne. She will be some help, I am not well enough to be of any use," ordered Diana. "I will send Fred as soon as he gets here. You two go on and Fred will be right behind."

Gil looked at Anne and nodded. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her shawl off the wooden peg by the door. Anne found some clean dish towels in the pantry and a pair of sewing scissors she had used only an hour ago to hem a skirt for Diana and wrapped them in a cheesecloth. That would have to do.

Anne rushed to Gilbert's side as he beelined for the door.She had to run to keep up with his long strides. Her sides hurt as they pushed against the sides of her girdle everytime she huffed for air.

Gilbert was the first to reach his horse. Anne had never ridden astride before and didn't want to tell Gilbert.He easilylifted Anne up and onto the saddle.She adjusted her skirts as he hoisted himself behind her. Gilbert clicked his tongue and flicked the reigns. The horse lifted his long nose and whinnied asthey jerked forward.

Anne could smell the promise of the coming storm. The hoofbeats of the racing horse flooded her ears and the rhythm of the gallop made her sick to her stomach. This was no time to be weak, especially for Gilbert's sake. Anne could feelhis masculine arms around her as he guided the horse with the reigns.

The horse thundered along the road and into the field where Gilbert and his father had been working. Anne could see John Blythe laying on top of the thresher writhing in pain.She felt Gilbert's body tense and soon he dismounted while the horse was still moving. Anne grabbed the reigns and pulled the bit deep into the horses foaming mouth. The horse stopped and Anne clumsily slid off its side.

Still clutching her packet of towels she climbed awkwardly up next to Gil. John was pale and sweaty, his eyes were open wide and he was groaning softly. Anne felt nautious when she saw the blood oozing from his shoulder. Anne could only imagine what laid in wait deep inside the belly of the metal monster.

Gilbert eyed Anne and noticed she looked ill. "Anne, Anne. I need you here with me, please do not faint. You can help, just listen to what I tell you," prodded Gil.

Anne nodded and struggled to keep her body atop the thresher. She couldn't let Gilbert down. They both needed her.

Gilbert fashioned a turniquette from his bandana and tied it above John's bicep to help stop the bleeding. Gilbert began prying the metal casing back, allowing a space to form around his father's mangled arm. Anne watched as Gilbert's muscles hardened and flexed through his sweat drenched shirt. She could see his strength swell as he strained against the metal.

"Anne, take his shoulder and lift his arm out. Hurry, I cannot hold this much longer," he commanded Anne.

Anne grabbed John's shoulder and began to lift it up. The blood rushed faster and faster the more his arm became freed. Anne felt dizzy, but she persisted. Finally, John's hand appeared and Gilbert relaxed against the metal.

Gilbert grabbed a tetering Anne and helped her gain her ground. "I can't loose you now, could I," he said.

Anne helped Gilbert manuever John down the thresher's side. She hopped to the ground and unwrapped the towels. She quickly slid the scissors along the towels and made bandages to wrap John's sliced arm. Along with Anne's help,Gilbert wrapped John's arm and helped him up on the tired horse. Anne and Gilbert led the horse up to the Blythe's residence.

Mary Blythe met them at the door. She had sensed something was wrong. She looked at Gilbert's face then John's wounds and fainted.


	15. Shelter

**Shelter**

Gilbert had taken his father up to his room. He cleanedthe wounds and wrapped them in clean bandages. Gilbert gave John some of the whiskey his father kept hidden in a silver flask inside his box of tobacco to numb the pain. John fell into a silent slumber.

Mary was left in Anne's care. Anne propped up the woman's head on her blood covered skirt. Anne smoothed Mary's hair and placed a wrung out washcloth on her forehead. The coolness brought Mary back to her front doorstep. She gazed up and saw Anne's face looking above her.

"Are you an angel?" Mary asked Anne.

Anne smiled and said, "No mam, I am Anne Shirley. I work for the Wright's and I came to help Gilbert with John."

"JOHN! I forgot about my John," a frantic Mary said as she tried to stand.

"Mrs. Blythe, it is okay. Gilbert is taking care of him. Later we will get a doctor from town to examine him. Right now let's make sure you are okay," Anne replied.

Anne helped Mary stand and walk back into the house. Anne was helping her sit on a dark blue love seat when she heard Gilbert's footsteps overhead. She could hear him coming down the staircase and saw the shadow of his boots along the stairwell.

Gilbert entered the room and collapsed near his mother. Anne could see the tension in his face even though his eyes were closed. Gilbert rolled his head to the side nearest his mother and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Mother, Dad has hurt his arm badly in the thresher. I need to go get the doctor from town to make sure I bandaged it properly. I also need to make sure Miss Shirley gets safely back to Fred's. Will you be okay with Father?" questioned Gilbert.

Mary nodded and tried to comprehend what had happened to John. Her eyes strayed across the room and finally focused on her sewing that was strewn across a coffee table. Anne knew she needed time alone.

"Mr. Blythe, I feel that I need to be getting back to Diana. She hasn't been well lately and I hate to leave her alone," stated Anne.

Gilbert nodded and rose to his feet. Anne couldn't help but notice how his eyes matched the dark wood along the colonades in the parlor. Anne felt weak in her knees, but kept her wits about her. Gilbert doesn't need another trauma right now, she thought.

"Mr. Blythe, I am very capable of making it back to the Wright's on my own. You need to find a doctor," said Anne.

Gilbert shook his head, and frankly said, "He is sleeping and will be for quite awhile. I have time to properly escort you back home, especially after you helped my family today."

Anne didn't resist the offer. She would love to be alone with Gilbert. Anne imagined them strolling along over the fields and pastures. Anne needed a ray of sunshine after all the commotion.

Gilbert washed his hands and checked on his mother. Anne waited patiently out on the front porch were she could see the churning dark clouds. Anne prayed that the storm would hold off until Gilbert was safely home with a doctor in tow. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and occasionally a streak of lightening would flash in the sky.

Gilbert emerged from the house looking tired. He walked over to Anne and they walked silently up the road to Diana's. Gilbert couldn't help but to notice Anne's hair shine in the fading sunlight. It looked like copper pennies spun into thread. It was magnificent and he yearned to slide his fingers through the silk-like strands.

Anne could feel Gilbert's eyes bearing down on her. She enjoyed feeling attractive to this man. Anne looked at Gilbert's feet slowly working her way up to his torso. She needed to be near his body.

The wind began to blow harder and soon Anne's skirts and shawl were swaying to her side. The wind was making a concentrated effort to blow the couple off the road. Anne kept weaving closer to Gilbert. Thunder crashed over head and a boom of lightening striking nearby shuddered the earth. Rain began pelting their skin and stinging hail began tinkling to the earth.

Gilbert looked over at Anne and knew she was scared. He knew it wasn't safe to be out in the open because of the fierce lightening. Anne leaned into Gilbert's body and huddled close to his chest. Gilbert felt her shiver as the rain began to fall in torrents. He wrapped his arm around Anne and pulled her off the road.

They made their way over to an old decaying homestead. The outside of the building was sound and the roof would keep the rain and hail off of them. Gilbert had played here as a young boy and knew that they could start a fire inside.

Anne couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the old decrepit shack. The shack looked positively ancient and fool of tormented souls. It came out of nowhere, but it would offer them protection. Anne pressed her cold body into Gilbert's warmth and allowed him to lead her to shelter.

The storm lashed out against the little shack as Gilbert cleared a place for Anne to sit. Cobwebs and leaf piles furnished the abandoned room. Quickly he started a fire using some kindling and a piece of flint he found near the old stone fire place . Gilbert sat on his knees at the edge of the fire. He could see Anne's figure through her wet clothes. He longed to feel her wet skin next to his.

Anne moved closer to the fire and Gilbert. Anne craved warmth. She saw his eyes focus on her. "Gilbert, I am so thankful for this place. I shall always remember this moment. You are so kind to protect me," Anne said as she took off her soaked shoes.

"Anne, I am the one who should thank you. You helped me save my father today. If you hadn't been there he would have bled to death. I owe you."

Gilbert looked at Anne's stockings and rode up them with his mind. He moved closer to Anne and gently grabbed the wet shoe from her hand. Gilbert held Anne's fingers and rubbed them with his. Tingles ran up the couple's arms and into their hearts.

Gilbert leaned up Anne's body and angled slowly toward her face. Anne smiled coyly and mirrored Gilbert's movement as she daintily shut her eyes. Lovingly the two met and their lips touched. Gilbert closed his eyes and let the moment take him away. He could feel Anne's soft lips against his accept his advance. This was the perfect shelter from the outside world.


	16. God's Wrath

**God's Wrath**

Anne didn't protest Gilbert's advance. She had wanted his affections from the first day she had seen him at Mr. Hammond's saw mill.She could feel Gilbert's lips slightly nudge her mouth. She parted her smile and welcomed his kiss. His lips slowly wrapped around her mouth causing Anne to feel the warm recesses of his inner mouth.

Sensations rippled all through her body. Anne didn't know she could feel such an intense pleasure from one action. A moan slipped from her throat causing Gilbert to proceed. He slid his hand down Anne's neck tracing her exposed flesh with his finger. Gilbert pressed his body closer letting Anne know of his intentions. Anne savored his passionate kisses and yearned for his gentle touch.

Wind howled outside as rain licked the worn shelter. Thunder boomed and lightening struck. Anne's world was shook by God's wrath and a man named Gilbert Blythe.

Gilbert began to move his fingers down along the buttons on the back of her dress. He slid the tiny buttons out of their holds and she was unable to stop him. She yearned for his caress. The fading fire cast the shadows of Anne and Gilbert entwined in their loving embrace. The flickering flames flashed the scene of the lovers onto the bare wooden planks of the shack.

Anne tilted her head back causing her hair to cascade down her back. She could feel Gilbert's wet kisses moving down her stretched neck. Anne spied the shadows moving in the firelight. It was so beautiful, but wrong. How could she let this continue? She had heard stories about hired women and the consequences of their indescretions.

Anne moaned as Gilbert touched her collarbone with his lips. She leaned her face towards his and gazed into his brown eyes. She could lose herself in the coffee pool of his soul. She encircled his face with her hands on each cheek. His fresh shadow of stubble scratched against the palms of her hands. She pulled him up and timidly kissed his deep red lips.

"Gil. I can't do this," she said.

Gil's eyes closed and he nodded no. He needed her companionship right now. He knew she wanted it too. Gilbert was caught in a tug of war between hormones and conscience.

Anne put her fingers to his lips. "Gilbert, we can't. You are promised to Josie and we are not married. It's wrong. What would God do?," she reasoned.

Gilbert sighed and madly pulled away from her. He slumped over in the corner propping his arms on his knees and hanging his head low between them. He had never been pushed away before. "What have I done?", he thought to himself.

Anne felt rejected and alone. She turned towards the fire and silently sat watching the sticks pop in the heat. Gilbert couldn't help but stare at her illuminated features.

He crawled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He carefully lifted her long hair and whisked it over her shoulder. Quietly, he buttoned up the back of her dress and kissed the top of her damp head. He sat down behind Anne and held her next to him.

"Anne, I am sorry," Gilbert said with all his heart as they sat and watched the flames of the fire flicker out.

Outside, the wind stilled and the rain quieted. The dark clouds had left and a clear twilight was upon this patch of Prince Edward Island. Anne and Gilbert held each other until the crickets began chirping and the red glow of the embers had faded. The storm had passed.


	17. Farewell

**Farewell**

Anne woke up late in the morning. Sunlight was filtering through the high window. Her head throbbed with pain and her throat burned when she swallowed. Anne remembered her time with Gilbert last night and cringed at how it turned out. Gil silently walked her to the Wright's front porch and left. No words or embraces were exchanged. Anne had offended him by refusing his desires. Tears slowly streamed down her flushed cheeks.

Diana knocked on the door to Anne's room and quietly pushed open the door. Diana peered inside and noticed Anne crying. Anne heard Diana announce her presence, but it was impossible to cover her misery. Diana slipped through the door and over to Anne's bedside.

"Anne? How are you? You've given us quite a scare after the storm 2 days ago. I see the fever has broke. The doctor was here yesterday and says you will be fine in a few days. You caught a nasty cold while you were stranded in the storm. The doctor was afraid the infection would go into your lungs," said Diana.

"Gilbert?" Anne questioned hoarsely, "Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes Anne. He left for school at Queens College yesterday. Fred took him to the train station after breakfast," replied Diana. "John is doing well. There is no sign of gang greene and he kept most of his fingers. They owe a lot to you, Anne. Mrs. Blythe wants to meet with you when you are better."

Anne felt the urge to cry, but held it back. She couldn't let Diana know how unladylike she had behaved with Gilbert. It was obvious that he had used her. Anne should have known better. He was smart and going to school, eventually studying medicine. He was promised to Josie Pye- a beautiful woman from a prominent family in Avonlea. Anne was only a mere orphan girl hired by his friends. He was taking advantage of their situation in the lonely shack.

"Stupid Girl!" she yelled in her mind. Anne had slept while he left Avonlea. He didn't even care enough to say good-bye. Anne received his silent message and vowed to never let Gilbert Blythe make a mockery out of her again. She bid him farewell from her heart.

**Fallen**

Gilbert looked up from the text he was reading and listened to the clock chime the hour. One, Two, Three, Four. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon, time was dragging its feet and Gilbert couldn't take the monotony anymore. He slammed the heavy book shut rousing the heads of the library's patrons. Gilbert didn't care. He grabbed his things and stomped angrily out of the quiet library.

He stopped on the cement stairs and let his eyes adjust to the bright sunshine. It was the end of October and an Indian summer was in full swing. Gilbert sighed- it was hard being glum on such a nice day.

Gilbert started walking back to his room. The campus was buzzing with students getting ready for Fall break. A few girls huddled in a crowd near the stone wall that surrounded Queen's College. He knew a few of the girls, and spied Josie laughing with her friends. He had been avoiding her for weeks, and hoped to continue his fall from her graces. He decided to change his route and he turned toward Benthack Hall.

He wanted to go home, but dreaded what lay in wait for him. It had been six weeks since he left Avonlea and that moment with Anne. She was so beautiful and kind. His mind couldn't forget her smell and the taste of her kisses. She was so strong and he admired that. It felt so right to be near her. The only problem was her status. How could Gilbert Blythe have fallen for a house maid? He could never see her again.

The crunch of the fallen orange leaves awoke Gilbert from his wandering thoughts. He needed to stop by Dr. Stewart's office before he left for Avonlea. Gilbert's grades had fallen and he possessed no motivation to keep trying. Dr. Stewart was concerned and had offered to help.

Gilbert found Benthack Hall among some young maple trees turning a dazzling shade of red. Red. Was he never going to be able to forget Anne?

He entered the gray two-story building. The white walls were harsh against the dark wood benches and floor s causing Gilbert to squint. Good verses Evil he thought. He read the numbers on the doors and deducted that Dr. Stewart's office was on the second floor. He climbed the staircase and weaved his way through the cluttered hallway. Wooden boxes of specimens and medical equipment were stacked along the walls blocking the white paint. He finally noticed the Dr.'s office hid in the corner.

Cautiously, he knocked on the door and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Gilbert could hear shuffling and a chair slide across the floor. The crystal knob jiggled and the door slowly creaked open. Gilbert stepped into a world of books sitting on shelves and papers stacked on the busy desk of Dr. Stewart.

Gilbert looked around the room and realized Dr. Stewart wasn't there. However, a striking woman wearing a blue dress stood near the door. Her perfectly formed face was framed by dark, soft hair clasped in a loose bun at the bottom of her head. Curls fell on her pale forehead accentuating her arched eyebrows. Gilbert's eyes made their way to the woman's blue eyes. They were like Anne's. He lost his train of thought and could not believe the beauty he had just discovered in a world of paper. He had fallen onto an angel.

"Hello. I am Christine Stewart. Dr. Stewart is my father. Is there something I can help you with?" greeted the lady warmly.

Gilbert swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth, "Yes, I need to meet with Dr. Stewart. He told me to stop by this afternoon."

"My father had to step out for a minute to meet with a patient. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me while we wait?" asked Christine.

Gilbert knew his answer before he could speak it. "Yes. That would be wonderful," replied a smitten Gilbert.

If he couldn't have Anne, maybe he could be happy with Christine Stewart.

**To Purge?**

Diana and Anne made quite the pair, thought Rachel Lynde as she tended to them. It had been several weeks since the storm and Anne was just starting to move around. Diana was still feeling the impact pregnancy can have on a lady. They were quite helpless and relied heavily on Rachel. Fred had been adamant about their well being when he hired Rachel back on for the duration of Anne's recovery.

Diana and Anne were sitting in the parlor enjoying the sunlight streaming through the beveled glass. Anne was easily amused watching the specks of dust float aimlessly in the air as Diana sat and knit a sweater for the baby.

"Diana, do you think you are going to have a boy or a girl," questioned Anne.

Diana sat for a moment and then stated, "A little boy. Fred would love a little boy. I would enjoy finding toads and snakes hid around the house and yard. Can you imagine a snake in my sewing basket?"

"Alas, I could imagine worse things, Diana. I wouldn't care what I had as long as it was not twins!" Anne exclaimed and added with a humph, "I have taken care of my fair share. There is nothing worse than twins."

Diana smiled and turned her eyes back to the stitch she kept slipping. The mundane activity helped her relax and enjoy the company Anne provided. It was so nice to have a friend who cares about me, thought Diana.

Anne thought back to those terrible days when she lived with the Hammonds. Things were better now, except that Gilbert Blythe still haunted her heart. She would need to purge him from her soul, but how?

Diana quickly walked out of the parlor and outside. Anne could see her slumped over by the lilac bush. Poor Diana. It must be hard feeling terrible every day, thought Anne.

Rachel Lynde walked back into the room carrying some chamomile tea and noticed Diana was missing. "Where has that girl gone now? She is in no condition tobe gallavanting all over. What is a lady supposed to do keeping up with you two?" she snorted.

Anne could smell the delicious scent of apples wafting up from her porcelain cup. Anne would rather smell the comforting tea than drink it. She felt the warmth radiate into her skin and the steam bathed her face. This was heaven, Anne thought.

"Anne. You need to drink that. You are looking like a ghost. I will not have you get sicker on my watch. What would people say?" Lynde retorted.

Diana lumbered her way back to her chair and sat down cautiously. Her face told you everything about how she felt. Rachel held out a cup of tea for Diana. Diana politely refused and covered her mouth. In a flash, Diana was gone out the door.

"Well Anne, it looks like we are to be each other's company for the moment. Have you heard about Josie Pye?" gossiped Rachel.

"She was promised to Gilbert Blythe, you remember him. Well, now Josie's gone and found herself a husband in Moody Spurgeon! Who would have thought of that?"

Anne's face burned with excitement. Gilbert was free. He no longer had ties to Josie. Maybe he would come back for her. Anne's mind raced with what if's and when's. She couldn't wait for Gilbert to return to Avonlea.

"Dear Anne, you look like you'll get better yet. I bet it is that tea. I grew those chamomile buds myself. I've been told I have a green thumb from most of Avonlea," bragged Rachel.

Anne couldn't focus on what Rachel was saying. She only thought of Gilbert. The incredible dashing Gilbert Blythe. How could she ever stop loving him now that there was hope?

**Carrots**

The unusually warm October had run its course and a bitter cold snap now held Avonlea in its grip. Anne sat at the kitchen table and slowly peeled the orange dry skin off the bunch of carrots she just brought up from the root cellar. Orange shreds lay spread about the table. Anne enjoyed watching the strips fly off the carrot. She really should hurry, Diana wanted the roast to be done by 6, thought Anne.

The tea kettled whistled causing Anne to jump in her seat. She looked around the kitchen and sighed with relief. She was the only one there, besides the carrots and a fresh beef roast from the butcher.

Anne felt oddly of late. She couldn't figure out why she was so jumpy and paranoid. It was like a spook was always waiting near her.

Anne couldn't see the hunger in Fred's eyes when she was near him or when he smelled her perfume. She didn't realize that his loving actions to Diana were pretend and he was imagining it was Anne. She was also unaware of Fred's nightly visits to her room so he could watch her sleep. Anne only saw him being a husband supporting his pregnant wife.

Anne clumsily rubbed salt and pepper over the cool chunk of meat. She seasoned every inch of the roast and placed it in the roaster. Anne filled the roaster with potatoes, then sliced onions, and finally she topped it off with her peeled carrots. She placed the roast into the oven and began making a bread pudding for desert. It was Fred's favorite and Diana had specifically asked her to make it.

As six o'clock neared, snowflakes began to float across the sky. Anne smiled and began singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay..."

Fred could hear Anne's sweet voice floating across the still air. He had to have her. The intensity of his love was climaxing and he felt like he was about to burst. He just needed to find something to take his mind off of Anne. Diana would have to do for now, he thought.

Fred snuck in the front way and made his way into the parlor. He found Diana wrapped in a throw sitting by the fire. She had fallen asleep reading a book. "How typical? Diana asleep when I need her most," he said to the flames.

He moved his way into the dining room and he could see Anne's slender figure through the door way. She was busy finishing the dinner and making gravy on top of the stove. He was ravenous, but not for roast.

Fred heard footsteps coming up the front porch. He turned around and untucked his shirt, he really didn't want anybody noticing his secret admirations for Anne. Fred pulled back the curtain and saw a very cold Gilbert grabbing the knocker on the door.

"Hey! Gilbert Blythe, Queens College Student. Come on in, Diana's asleep so let's sit in the dining room. Anne will have dinner ready shortly. Will you stay?" asked Fred.

"Sure. I really miss the home cooking and I will take all I can get," said Gilbert, but he really wanted to see Anne.

Fred took Gilbert's things and hung them up on the hat rack in the foyer. They made their way into the dining room and seated themselves at the table. Fred rang for Anne to bring coffee. The two soon began chatting about college and the bank.

Anne finished the gravy and poured some coffee into the service. She backed slowly out of the door and turned around to see a rosy red cheeked Gilbert Blythe sitting next to Fred. She couldn't believe her eyes and had to balance her tray before she dropped it.

Anne served each men and could feel Gilbert's eyes resting on her. She didn't want him to know how attractive he made her feel. Anne's cheeks flushed and Fred noticed. Was Anne warming up to him? He gently touched her hand as she gave him the sugar. Anne was too busy trying to hide her feelings with Gilbert that she didn't notice Fred's forwardness. Gilbert did.

Diana awoke to find Fred and Gilbert sitting quietly in the dining room. She joined them and asked Gilbert to update her on his escapades. Diana noticed that Gilbert hardly talked to Fred.

Anne brought in the dinner and made sure everyone had what they needed. Anne could sense that something was wrong with Gilbert. What had she done?

The trio sat and ate Anne's dinner. Everything was perfect except the atmosphere. Diana was oblivious to Fred and Anne, Gilbert thought. He stared at the carrots on his plate. They almost matched Anne's hair color. Anne didn't need him at all. She had her hand in Fred's pocket all along. Gilbert glanced at Fred who was sucking and chewing the sweet carrots.

**The 3 R's**

Gilbert was finally back at Queens. His vacation had turned out to be terrible and full of bitterness. Anne didn't need him and his best friend was tarnishing her beauty and life. Fred was hurting Diana and his family with his roaming eyes. Josie Pye had eloped with Moody, causing everyone to lash out at him. Gilbert couldn't stand to be in Avonlea anymore.

He sat down at his desk and began going through the mail that had been delivered while he was gone. There was a letter from Charlie Sloane and he slid open the envelope with his finger. Not much there. Gil put it down and opened an unaddressed manilla envelope. Inside he found pamphlets on medical school and the classes he needed to complete while at Queens. Dr. Stewart had pulled through and fulfilled his promise to help Gilbert get back on track.

A small note fell out of the loose pamphlets. Scrawled in black writing was:

_Gilbert,  
Here is the information I promised you. Please look it over and then join my family and I for dinner at 6:00 p.m. on Wednesday.  
Dr. Stewart_

Wednesday! That was today. Gilbert hustled around frantically looking for his suit and tie. He shaved in the basin near his bed and was off. Tonight he would look toward his future.

Gilbert arrived at the front steps of Dr. Stewart's precisely at 5:45 p.m. out of breathe. He looked up in awe at the two story brown stone house. Lights glowed out of the magnificent windows. People didn't live like this in Avonlea.

He pulled the bell and waited outside until a young maid opened the door. He thought of Anne and her beautiful red hair. He was cursed, he thought, and there was no way to break it. He was destined to pine for a girl he just couldn't have.

The maid ushered Gilbert into a striking grand hall with rooms to both sides. She took his coat and hat, then led him into the sitting parlor. Paintings lined the walls and fancy furniture decorated the room. He sat down on the velvet sitting chair and ran his fingers over the carved wood handle. A man could definetly get used to living so richly he mused.

He gazed at the painting of Christine searching his heart for any feeling besides numbness. He couldn't take his eyes from the painting's blue hue of her eyes. He knew he could win Christine over.

Dr. Stewart and his wife entered the room and greeted Gilbert. He needed to rest his wandering mind, there would be no more roaming Fred or the color red to remind him of Anne. His life was going forward and he put to rest his former life in Avonlea.

**ICE**

Anne felt uneasy for the next few weeks. Gilbert hadn't said one word to her or even looked her direction during dinner. Anne replayed the events of that night, but she kept drawing a blank. All she could do was focus on his clenched jaw and hurt in his eyes. That was the last she saw of Gilbert.

Diana was finally feeling better and most of the morning sickness had passed. She was starting to show and enjoyed patting her emerging belly. A sparkle had taken residence in her eyes and a smile was constantly etched on her face. This was the first winter since Minnie Mae's death where darkness hadn't taken over her soul. She had Anne, the baby, and Fred's attention- what more could she want?

The two young ladies sat and polished the silver getting ready for Christmas dinner in a few days. Anne was glad to have Diana babble cheerfully, it broke the spell of gloom cast over her.

Winter had been ushered in early this year and a fresh dusting of white snow covered the previous layers. Anne could see the smoke rising from the Blythe's house down the road. Anne could only imagine Mary bustling about preparing for Gilbert's return.

Anne longed to be outside and begged, "Diana, let's go out for a stroll. I am aching to breathe fresh air. Please, Diana."

"I don't know Anne. It is so brisk and it's almost tea time. What if I would slip on some ice? It might hurt the baby,"rationalized Diana.

Anne looked at the pile of silver and sighed, "I guess it was rather impulsive."

"You are always looking for an adventure Miss Shirley." Diana smiled slyly at Anne.

"Oh Diana, I feel trapped and I just need to feel alive and free again."

"Well, you could run a basket of preserves over to Mrs. Lynde's. Thomas has taken a turn for the worse."

"Let me! I'll go get a basket ready," chimed Anne.

Anne picked up the silver while Diana counted it. Soon Anne was busy choosing strawberry and choke cherry preserves for Rachel. She gathered a loaf of bread and wrapped a chunk of cheese in a dish towel.

"That will do nicely Anne," said Diana who stood in the doorway.

Anne bundled herself up in layer upon layer. She was almost too warm for the kitchen, but outside she would be just right. Anne wrapped her wool covered hands around the wicker basket handle and nodded good bye to Diana. The cold air hurt her lungs when she stepped out into the frosted land. Anne could see her breath in the still air and the snow crushed under her feet leaving a trail of footprints. It was invigorating to feel the arctic air chill her warm body.

She wandered down the road and took a shortcut through Mr. Barry's pasture. The trees stood stoicly against the gray sky. Their branches were glazed in a thick coat of ice. Barry's Pond was frozen over and snow sat on the ice like powder sugar had been sprinkled over it. Anne slipped down an embankment to get closer to the beauty. She found a stick and thumped it hard on the ice. A small fracture cracked out to the middle of the frozen pond. It would be a few more days before she could ice skate. Anne had always dreamed of ice skating.

Anne stopped short. She could hear heavy footsteps coming up behind her. Slowly she exhaled a cloud of steam trying to summon up her courage to turn around. She slowly spun towards the sound and squinted into the bright white snow. Nothing was there.

"It must have been a deere," Anne said aloud.

She began her way to the Lynde's following an old cattle trail that ran along the outskirts of the pond. Every once in a while she glanced back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following. Finally, Rachel's house came into view, but no smoke was coming from the chimney. Anne walked up the back porch and placed the basket by the door.

Anne turned around to leave, but met face to face with Fred Wright.

"Mr. Wright! Gracious, You scared me. I don't think anyone's home. Have you come to check on Mr. Lynde?" questioned a naieve Anne.

Fred didn't say a word. He needed to have Anne for his own. She was so close to him. His desire grew beyond his control, causing him to seize Anne's shoulders.

"I must have you Anne. You are too much for me to resist," snarled Fred, "I have to touch you."

Anne jumped back, but his grip was to strong for her to escape. Fred's breath steamed her face as he pulled her close. Anne could feel the hot moisture and smell the stench of whiskey. The more she struggled, the tighter he clenched. A scream started to erupt from her throat, but Fred covered her mouth with his. The muffled cry was heard only by a lone blue jay and a family of squirrels nesting nearby.

Atop the hill, Gilbert stood watching Fred with Anne. From his bird's eye view he misunderstood the scene and ice froze his heart. He had saw Anne leave the Wright's and followed her from a distance, hoping to talk to her before he asked Christine to marry him. He was hoping Anne would show him some affection or kindness. He had seen enough and turned back home.

From behind the hill a pheasant was aroused from it's hiding spot and it flew into the sky. Fred heard it's call taking his attention from Anne. She pulled away and ran over the frozen snow with her skirts flying behind her.

"Damn You! I need you. You will be mine Anne," Fred threatened to her back and then passed out on the stairs clutching her scarf.

**Frost Bit**

Diana sat alone in the foyer waiting for Fred to return from work. It was dark and snow was beginning to fall again. Fred and Anne had both missed dinner and now the clock was ticking past eight o'clock. Anne probably stayed with Rachel for awhile to keep her company, thought Diana.

Diana kneaded her hands in the small of her back. Lately, she had been feeling dull pains down her back. The baby kicked, it felt like bubbles moving inside her swollen stomach. Diana smiled and took comfort in the gift of life she was carrying. She closed her eyes and fell asleep sitting in the chair.

The night grew colder and frost sketched it's way across the windows leaving swirling paisley patterns. Snow was reducing the visibility outside as it blew across the land. Mr. Sadler could see the lamps burning in the Wright's windows as he approached. He knew time was of the essence. The sleigh bells jingled through the silent night. Fred Wright lay unconcious on the back of the sleigh boards. Mr. Sadler "heed" on the horses to hasten their pull.

Diana awoke to the sound of the sleigh bells ringing on their harness. It was past 10 and Fred was finally home. "Why had Anne let me sleep out here?" she thought as she stiffly stood up. Diana waddled to the door and opened it. Unshoveled snow fell to the floor, but Diana could only focus on the hazy figure of a man carrying someone to the house. Diana slumped over onto the door frame. She recognized Mr. Sadler's hat.

"Fred? Fred!" screamed Diana.

"Diana go add wood to the fire and gather extra blankets," commanded Mr. Sadler.

Diana turned into the house and did what she was told. She could feel all the blood drain from her face. Her heart beat hard against her chest and her feet seemed to drag beneath her petticoats.

"I can't faint. I can't. I need to know what's happened to Fred," rambled Diana to herself.

Mr. Sadler drug Fred into the parlor. He flopped Fred's body onto Diana's sofa covered in floral print. Diana looked at Fred's blue face, he must be frozen," thought Diana as he through a couple of logs onto the fire. Flames licked at the edges of the dry bark causing a sudden surge of heat. Mr. Sadler tugged and unlaced Fred's boots off, revealing blue toes.

"Diana, I think Fred has a sever case of hypothermis. Let's try to warm his body slowly, just in case there is frost bite," said Mr. Sadler as he helped Diana undress Fred's frozen body. Tears slipped down Diana's cheeks as she called for Anne.

"Anne! Anne! Come Quickly, Fred's hurt!"

There was no answer.

**The Thaw**

Diana kneeled on the floor and huddled next to Fred's cold body. She lovingly stroked his sandy blonde hair and whispered into his ear. Fred was still unconcious, but the blue tinge to his skin had begun to fade. Heat radiated from the raging fire causing Diana to sweat through her blouse.

Mr. Sadler was outside fighting the elements trying to gather more wood for the fire. The snow began to fall more quickly and the increasing wind blew drifts knee deep. Mr. Sadler hesitated about going to get a doctor. The weather was getting worse and he didn't want to risk losing his way. As Mr. Sadler strode back to the house, he attached a rope connecting it to the woodpile near the barn.

"Just in case," he spoke to the swirling white snow.

Inside, he found Diana asleep next to Fred. It was probably for the best thought Mr. Sadler. He was beginning to worry about Diana and the babe she was carrying. He knew enough about pregnant women to realize stress wasn't good for her. He stacked the wood pile and stoked the fire. He checked Fred and then carried Diana up to bed.

Mr. Sadler fell into a chair next to Fred in the parlor. Sleep weighted his eyes and the howling wind lulled him to sleep. The hot house was quiet for now.

Sunlight slowly moved into the parlor. Diana had just awoke and was busy making breakfast for Mr. Sadler and herself. She kept thinking about Fred and how she never showed him true love. Now she would never get the chance. A loud thump from the parlor took Diana's attention away from over easy eggs sizzling in the cast iron skillet. She pulled the skillet from the stove top and ran into the parlor.

Fred lay on the floor next to the davenport. Soft groans were coming from his still body. Diana slid down to his frame and lifted his head onto her lap.

"Fred, I was so worried," whispered Diana, "You had me scared. I thought you were going to leave us."

Fred looked into Diana's watery eyes and felt his heart lurch. "Could Diana possibly care for me?", he thought. He felt her light caress stroke his wind burned skin. She smiled at him and tears ran down her cheeks. She was showing him affection!

"I love you," stated Diana, "I've always loved you."

"If you believed that, you would have said it a long time ago," replied a distrusting Fred as he thought, "Does she know about Anne?"

"You silly goon. I've always loved you. Your heart, your soul. I just didn't know how to show you or tell you. Oh Fred, I am sorry," confessed Diana lovingly.

Fred knew she was truthful and he couldn't help looking into her eyes. He hadn't made things easy for Diana to show her feelings. With concentrated effort he moved his stiff arm to her cheek and touched a tear.

Fred declared, "Diana, I didn't think you cared. I thought you just married me to get away from your parents. I love you."

"I love you more," teased a smiling Diana.

The couple sat on the floor connecting for the first time since they had been married. Ice melted in both their hearts. Love filled the void, joining Fred and Diana in happy matrimony. The storm's thaw had begun.

**Drifts**

Anne ran through the snow as fast as she could. All she thought about was how to get away from Fred Wright's advances. The cold wind stung her wet cheeks as tears slipped past her eyes and down her face.

Anne ran and ran. She kept glancing back over her shoulder looking for any sign of Fred. Atleast Fred had not followed her. She had no clue where she was. Nothing looked familiar. All she could see was growing mounds of white.

She slowed to a walk as she tried to locate a familiar landmark to guide her. Swirling and dancing white snowflakes was all she could see. The white world began closing in on her.

Anne grew frightened. She turned around and around. Anne knew she couldn't stand there forever, but she didn't want to become more disoriented. She tried to remember how far she had run from Rachel Lynde's. "Was it two or three miles? Did I run North or West? Am I near the Blythe's or the Wright's? Where am I?", she thought as her mind mulled over them.

The howl of the wind reminded Anne of her predicament. Cold chills edged their way into her mittened hands and woolen coat. Anne's feet were cold and snow was now melting inside her worn boots. Her mittens were growing soggy from her body heat melting the snow.

Anne decided that she was going to find a fence and follow that to a barn or homeplace. She pulled her coat closer to her chest and trudged forward, being cautious of her next step. The sun had set and darkness illuminated by the falling snow was all she could see.

"What a fool am I?", she muttered to herself, "I should have stayed with Diana and none of this would have happened."

Anne tripped over a hidden branch twisting her leg in the deepening snow. There was no way she would be able to make it somewhere safe. She could only go a few feet before falling down.

Anne summoned all of her courage and took another series of steps before falling into a huge pile of fresh snow. She thought the culprit was her weighted skirts, but she couldn't have imagined that she had tripped over Mary Blythe's brick border aroundher kitchen garden. She sat in the white pile and screamed at the driving snow and wind.

She didn't realize she was only 3 feet from Gilbert Blythe who was making a cup of coffee in his mother's kitchen. A wooden wall of studs and plaster separated Anne's world of terrorizing white from Gilbert's cozy kitchen. Gilbert thought he heard a scream, but he reasoned it was only the wind. He rejoined his parents in the parlor with his warm cup of coffee.

Anne was growing desperate. She had heard stories of people lost in the snow. She had thought it romantic and exciting, but now she felt hopelessness and despair. She had no one to rescue her and had no way to rescue herself.

"I am afraid this will be the end," she said as she sat freezing in the snow.

The wind let up for a moment allowing Anne to hear Gilbert's merry laughter. She was really losing it she thought. Gilbert. The thought of Gilbert was enough to give her the motivation to get up and try to find a fence. She stumbled along with her arms stretched out feeling the air. Occasionally, she ended up in a drift.

Anne could no longer feel her feet and hands. Pain tingled it's way up her legs every time she took a step. It was getting harder and harder for Anne to breathe. Anne slowed and stumbled. She couldn't go an farther, she was going to freeze to death. It seemed like she had walked miles and miles since hearing Gilbert's voice.

Visions of peace shuttered inside her mind. Getting away from the howling wind and pelting snow appealed to Anne. It seemed that nothing she did was going to help. All she had to do was give up and let death take over her frozen body. She stumbled and landed on her belly. Anne lay in the snow picturing herself as a snow angel waiting for the misery to end. She rolled over and slowly began making her last impression on this world- a snow angel.

The flakes of snow landed on her face, but Anne couldn't feel them anymore. Her outreached hands moved slowly upward as she began to create her wings. She struck something hard. She touched it again. Something was there! She sat up and moved closer to the hard object to examine it. Her numb hands could feel that she had found an outbuilding or barn. She felt her way up the mysterious wall. Her head bumped on a swinging rope with tiny icicles hanging on it. Anne grabbed the rope with her stiff fingers and followed it a few inches to the door of a barn.

Anne fumbled with the door latch and heaved it open. With her remaining strength she stumbled into a dark, warm barn. Anne shoved the door shut and clamored her way over to a hay pile. She collapsed and sunk into the poky straw. She managed to peel off her frozen gloves. Her fingers were throbbing with pain, but she forced them to unlace her boots. Anne still couldn't feel her feet.

She lay exhausted on the hay listening to the shuffle of animal hooves in the stalls. Occasionally, she heard a deep moo or a neigh come from somewhere in the warm barn. She was safe for now and sleep reigned over all other needs. A tired and cold Anne fell into a deep slumber.

Mr. Sadler was busy cleaning the stalls in the Wright's barn. He had to keep himself busy so he didn't worry about Diana. He didn't know what she and the baby would do if Fred didn't make it. His team of horses were busy munching the hay. Fred's horses cautiously eyed him work as their tails twitched. The animals feet stomped on the fresh hay he strew out in the stalls. Heat radiated from the hides of the milk cows and horses making the barn very cozy and warm. Steam rose from the fresh manure awaiting Mr. Sadler and his pitch fork.

Mr. Sadler began milking the cows when he noticed a woman's boot laying on the hay. He dropped the udders and started searching. He looked around the corner of the haystack and saw Diana's hired girl passed out or dead on the golden straw.

He gasped causing the animals to look up from their breakfast of oats and hay. He made his way to Anne's limp body. Afraid that she was departed, he gently nudged her body with his boot. She started to move her head and screamed as if she was locked in a nightmare.

Mr. Sadler noticed the black on her fingers and toes. He knew she probably couldn't walk. He grabbed the girl and rushed her to the house. He was glad he took the time to make a path through the drifts.

**Awakening**

Anne awoke to warmth. It felt so heavenly on her red irritated skin. She could feel the heavy patchwork quilts weighing down her body. Pain stung at her feet and on her fingertips. Anne blinked and refocused her sight on the waves of the plaster decorating the high ceiling. She recognized the room and realized she was in the Wright's guest bedroom.

Anne snorted and muttered aloud, "I finally get to sleep in a guest room and I'm practically frozen. It must be my Shirley luck at work."

Anne heard footsteps on the wooden floor in the hall. She hoped it was Diana, she couldn't stomach Fred right now. Anne's body froze, her eyes focused on the fern sitting on a stand next to the window. The sound of the doorknob rattling and the creaking hinges of the door clashed with the silence.

Anne heard heavy footsteps come towards her. She slowly rolled her head over to see who was in the room with her. She saw Gilbert Blythe standing over her, holding a hot bowl of steaming beef broth. Anne thought surely she must have died or else she was experiencing an extreme case of shock.

"Anne, I see you are awake. I am glad to see it. Mr. Sadler found you in the barn half frozen. The roads were drifted shut and he couldn't get to town, so he used snowshoes to come and get me. I hope you don't mind having only a medical student treat you," said Gilbert.

Anne tried to smile and hoarsely replied, "Mr. Blythe, I will definately take any help you have to give."

"Well, I am glad you are not offended by my student status," chuckled Gilbert.

"Do I have any other choices?" slowly teased Anne.

"Anne Shirley, I see that you still have a sense of humor. You are extremely lucky. You only have moderate frost bite on your feet and fingertips. By the grace of God, I think you'll be able to keep your digits unless an infection settles in," said Gilbert in his doctor voice.

"So, I really did survive that storm?" asked Anne.

Gilbert sat down on a dining chair that had been brought upstairs for that purpose. He rotated the hot china bowl in his hands and picked up the spoon. As he stirred the murky brown broth, he noticed how scared Anne looked. He couldn't help, but feel anger toward Fred for endangering Anne's life for his pleasure. He carefully spooned some liquid into her chapped lips. He remembered the softness of her kiss all those months ago. Quickly, he tried to stop those thoughts from reemerging. She was his patient and Fred's mistress he reminded himself.

"Fred and you are very lucky. It's a miracle you two survived the blizzard," said Gilbert trying to read Anne's reactions about Fred.

"Fred!" said a frightened Anne. "Is he here?"

"Fred was found at the Lynde's before the storm worsened. He was unconcious and suffered from hypothermia. He will be fine," replied Gilbert.

"Is he here?" stressed Anne.

"He's downstairs with Diana. She's taking care of him, but she thought you needed a doctor's care. That's why you get the pleasure of my company," joked Gilbert.

He spooned more broth into Anne's mouth. She needed to eat. He was confused about her reaction to Fred. "If they were lovers, why would she be scared?" he thought to himself as he brought more nourishment to Anne's lips.

Anne slowly drank the hot broth. It stung her dry mouth and throat as she swallowed. She knew she had to eat, but it was so hard to take in. Anne studied Gilbert's face as he spoon fed her. "He will make a great doctor someday, he's so kind and caring," she thought.

Gilbert saw the way Anne looked at him. His emotions were torn. "She is so sweet and loveable, but she was no longer pure thanks to Fred. How can I have feelings for an adultress?", he questioned himself.

"Gilbert, I don't want anymore broth," said Anne as she pushed away the spoon from her mouth, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. I have to protect my patient's confidentiallity," stated Gilbert, afraid what he was going to hear.

"Fred. Fred tried to hurl himself on me the other night. He forced me to kiss him and then grabbed at me. I was so afraid that I pushed him off and ran into the snow," cried Anne. "It was all my fault that this happened."

Gilbert couldn't believe it. Fred had tried to force himself on Anne. She was not willing, but he had saw Fred and Anne kissing. A knot formed in his stomach. He could have helped her. He could have stopped this from catapulting into a tragedy when he first saw Fred look at her hungrily during dinner. Gilbert knew something was up, but he assumed the worst out of Anne. His senses were now awake to what was going on.

Gilbert hugged Anne and let her cry into his shoulder. "If only I had known sooner," he thought.

"Anne. You didn't do anything to cause this. You listen, Fred did this," calmly said Gilbert.

Inside his body, he was seething with anger at Fred and himself.


	18. The Front

**The Front**

"How could Fred do this to someone so innocent and trusting? How could I have let this happen? I knew about it before Anne, yet I chose to ignore it and not look for the truth. It was my fault, Gilbert Blythe is to blame," Gilbert thought inside his angry body. Anger welled up inside him the more she cried.

Gilbert held Anne close until her shoulders stopped shaking. The shoulder of his shirt was soaked with her tears of fear. He could feel her thin frame still through her night gown she was wearing. He gazed down at her red eyes and swollen face. He winced at the thought of the pain she was suffering because of him. Anne didn't know Gilbert blamed himself, all she could see was the anger flashing in his eyes. Anne suddenly became aware of his emotions and pulled away from him.

"Anne, Anne-girl, things will be better now. I'll make sure you stay out of harm's way," promised Gilbert as he loosened his hug on her retreating body.

He knew he had to get Anne away from Fred's reach. He would worry about that later, right now he was going to deal with Fred Wright. He wasn't sure what he would say or do, but he had to confront Fred about his indescretions.

Gilbert laid Anne back down on the feather tick and covered her body with a few layers of quilts. Anne looked into his brown eyes and knew he was up to something. She was to weak to protest and all she could do was accept his help back into her bed. He smoothed the top patchwork quilt, running his callused hands over the tiny stitches that held the blue, yellow, and white fabric swatches together.

"Anne-girl, you need to rest. I will make sure Fred stays away. Okay?", said Gilbert. "Physician's promise." He winked and smiled at Anne as he stood up to leave.

Anne smiled wearily and said, "Thank you Doctor. I am grateful for your help."

Gilbert nodded and picked up the half empty bowl of broth. He turned around and opened the door. He took the skeleton key out of the inside key hole and locked the guest room door from out in the hall. That metal lock and key would be Anne's only defense if Fred decided to execute revenge. Gilbert slid the grey key into his breast pocket and went to look for Fred. He could feel the cold metal banging against his warm skin through the cotton of his shirt.

Gilbert walked down the back stairs into the warm kitchen. He spied Diana making tea. She was humming and smiling like she used to when she was young, before her sister's untimely death. Gilbert even had a young school boy crush on her during school. "Diana must not know," thought Gilbert.

Diana noticed Gilbert standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked terrible. He looked angry. Diana had never seen him mad before.

"Gil? Is Anne? Is she okay?", asked a serious Diana.

"Yes, she is fine. I think she'll be better soon," stated Gilbert. "Where's Fred?"

"In the parlor. I was making him some tea and sandwiches. Would you like to join him?"

Gilbert nodded and walked over to Diana. She set the cups and the tea pot on a tray. He watched her waddle over to the table and retrieve some buttered bread and sliced cheddar cheese.

"Diana, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, okay I suppose. My ankles are swollen and I have constant lower back pain," moaned Diana.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last two days?" asked Gilbert as he noticed the gray moons under her eyes.

"I've gotten a couple hours here and there. You mustn't worry so Gilbert. You don't have to play doctor with me! You keep busy with Anne and Fred," said Diana.

"Well, it's my duty to treat anyone I see who needs a doctor. Diana- YOU are a perfect candidate for my services. As a doctor in training, I order you to go lay down, prop your feet up on some pillows, and get some shut eye," ordered a teasing Gilbert.

Diana giggled, "Yes, Dr. Blythe."

Gilbert helped her finish the tray and he took it to Fred in the parlor. Diana went to lay down for awhile, leaving the two men alone. Gilbert felt his body tense as he neared Fred's lair. He could feel the anger racing up his spine, almost causing him to blackout. Gilbert tried to calm down, but it was no use. He could imagine Anne's frozen body laying dead in the snow. The parlor would be a battle front between to friends.

Gilbert could see Fred was asleep slumped over in his chair. He had been going over his ledgers, they laid askew on his lap blanket.

"Always the business man, huh Fred?" asked Gilbert aloud.

Fred's ashen eyelids fluttered open and a sparkle met Gilbert's cold stare. "College Man! I see you've come to chew the fat with a cold buddy," joked an unsuspecting Fred.

Gilbert didn't laugh. He quietly sat the tea service down on the end table nearest the sofa. He gazed at the man in front of him. He still looked ill and was slowly regaining his strength. Gilbert sat across from Fred, so they were face to face.

"Fred, What were you doing outside in that storm?" slyly probed Gilbert.

"I was...uh... walking home from the bank... and I thought I would stop by the Lynde's to see if they needed anything. That's all I remember besides waking up in Mr. Sadler's sleigh for a short time," lied Fred.

Fred knew Gilbert must know something. He was being so stern and distant. Fred thought back to that night. All he could remember was drinking from a flask filled with whiskey to keep the chill away and running into Anne. He shuddered at the thought that he almost forced himself onto her. It had been the drink and loneliness working together to play with his actions. Fred regretted hurting Anne, but now he had to protect Diana.

"Fred, I saw you with Anne at the Lynde's that afternoon. You seemed very friendly with your hired girl."

"Gilbert, I made one mistake. One! You can't let Diana know," pleaded Fred.

"Why shouldn't she know what a scoundrel her husband really is?" fiercely retorted Gilbert.

Fred looked Gilbert in the eyes and sobbed, "She should know! I never wanted to hurt her."

"That is no reason to hurt another woman," said Gilbert as he leaned closer to the crying Fred.

In between sobs, Fred managed to say, "I felt trapped in a marriage with a woman whom I thought despised me. I need affection too! I am not a cypher."

Gilbert shook his head. Fred had a beautiful wife and home, a child on the way, and a good position at the bank. He was willing to throw it all away for some affection. Gilbert had never imagined that Fred who had it all, could be so lonely.

"Fred that is no excuse," stated Gilbert, "Anne almost died because of your antics."

"I know! Do you know how it feels to have that burden weigh on a man's conscience? How about the fact that I almost committed adultery?"

Gilbert knew what it was like to feel responsible for Anne's ordeal. "Fred, Listen."

Fred was now ranting hysterically about sin and the commandments. He kept mumbling about God and the terrible load he was carrying. He talked about the Papists and the power of confessions, Presbyterians had it all wrong he surmised. Finally, Fred stopped and gathered his breath.

Gilbert looked at his fallen friend.

"Why do you care so? Is the almighty Gilbert Blythe in love with a house maid?" spewed Fred.

Gilbert stood stoicly and looked down at the broken man. He raised his hand and formed a clenched fist. Gilbert tightened his jaw and decided that Fred needed the sense beat into him. Gilbert pulled back his arm and released the tension. His fist slammed into Fred's pillow he was using as a back rest. Mad as he was, Gilbert couldn't hurt Fred.

A startled Fred watched as Gil slunk back into his chair. Gilbert covered his face with his hand and sat in silence. Neither man dared to look at the other. No one spoke. The only sounds were from the crackling cedar in the fire and an occasional gust of wind rattling the window sill. Time slowly passed as they both pondered their self control and the truths they needed to face. The fighting stopped and a truce was being drafted.

Gil put his hand down and eyed Fred, "Well, What should we do?"


	19. The Decision

**The Decision**

Snowflakes twirled in the cool air as the steam engine pulled into the train station. Smoke and steam plumed out of the black iron horse as it chugged to a stop. The station was crowded with families and students leaving after the Christmas and New Year season. Laughter, tears, and pipe smoke mingled among the groups of people saying their last goodbyes. Anne stood nervously on the station's wooden platform. This would be the first time she had rode on a train, not to mention travel alone. She shifted her sore feet as she waited for Gilbert and Diana to arrive. The new boots she had bought were cutting into her toes. Anne scanned the faces of the other passengers and families kissing and hugging, soon she would be saying her goodbyes, too.

Diana had Gilbert carry Anne's trunk up to the luggage car as she weaved her way to the platform. Fred had work that was vital for the bank's progress so Gilbert offered to help Anne and Diana to the station. Fred was busy all the time anymore, and sometimes he stayed the night at the bank. Diana was oblivious to Fred's act of covetry. Theyjust assumed he was being industriuos for Dianaand the baby.They didn't realize Gilbert and Fred had came to the agreement that Fred should stay away as much as possible until Gilbert could find Anne a new position.

Diana struggled to see Anne's blue hat among the crowd. Her burdening stomach kept bumping into people in the crowd. She really shouldn't be out in public so far along. Diana noticed the familiar blue hat near the edge of the platform so she started struggling her way that direction. Finally, she saw Anne's petite figure dressed in the old blue traveling suit that she had given to Anne.

"Anne!", yelled Diana.

Anne heard Diana and spun around. Anne waved her gloved hand towards her friend. Anne suddenly felt awful. She was leaving her only friend to go and work in Kingsport. Tears edged their way to the corners of her eyes as she met Diana. Anne embraced her the pregnant woman and held her tight.

"Oh Diana, I thought I'd miss you before the train left," weeped Anne.

"Anne Shirley, I am the one who has your ticket," teased Diana as she handed Anne the piece of paper.

"I am so thankful Diana for all your help and the clothes. I know I am leaving you in a predicament of your own," said Anne. "I wanted to be there when you have this little one."

"Anne, I can take care of myself. I AM a big girl. Aye?"

The women were giggling together when Gilbert stumbled into them. He was wearing the same outfit he wore on Anne's first day in Avonlea. His brown wool coat matched his eyes, Anne could easily lose herself in Gilbert's gaze if she was not careful. He had been by her side everyday since the blizzard. They read books and poetry, played checkers, and discussed ideals. They were becoming true friends, but Anne longed to feel his intimate touch again. Gilbert was always a gentleman and professional doctor around Anne. Sometimes she caught him looking at her, causing Anne to wonder if his heart might harbor feelings for her.

"I see you two have already began saying goodbye," said Gilbert as he placed his hand on Diana's shoulder and offered Anne his handkerchief.

"I will miss you so!", cried Diana.

"Anne, here is the address of the school. Our former teacher, Miss Stacey, will meet you at the station and take you to the dormitory," said Gilbert, "She is grateful for you agreeing to help monitor and assist the students living in the dorms. I told her that you have an extensive talent with words."

Anne gratefully took the slip of paper with Gilbert's hand writing sprawled across it. He touched her arm and nodded, "You take care Anne-girl. Okay?"

Anne acknowledged Gilbert with a shake of her head. She tried to force a smile on her face hoping to mask the fear and sadness that filled her soul. "Was there a hint of care in his voice?" thought Anne.

The train conductor blew his whistle and yelled, "ALL ABOARD!"

Anne hugged Diana one last time and waved to Gilbert. She turned around and boarded the passenger car. She stood in the doorway as the conductor checked her ticket and motioned her to an empty seat by a window. Anne disappeared and reappeared as she walked behind the window sills to the back of the car. She sat down and waved at her friends standing on the platform. The remaining crowd filed onto the train, leaving a few people behind to wave farewell.

The conductor leaned out of the car and waved his hand to signal the engineer. The train hissed and lurched forward. Slowly the wheels rotated making the train gain momentum. Anne kept her eyes on her friends as they grew smaller in the distance. Even after she couldn't see them anymore Anne kept her focus in the direction of Diana and Gilbert. She was silently hoping that Gilbert would make the decision to come after her. She didn't know that Gilbert had to send her away to keep her from Fred.


	20. The Trip

**The Trip**

Anne rocked with the train car as it thundered over the metal rails. She watched the white countryside race along beside her. This was the first time she had seen so much of the Island. The beauty of the terrain made everything feel surreal to Anne.

Anne rubbed her hands together to try and warm them with the friction. She leaned closer towards the little coal stove that stood in the far end of the car. Anne knew it wouldn't do much good, but she hoped the conductor would add a few more pieces to the fire. She still had a hard time keeping warm since her encounter with a Canadian blizzard.

A woman sat in front of her with two small boys. Anne smiled at the family and teased the curly haired son by waving at him now and then. Anne would love to have a family someday like that. She knew who would be her ideal husband, but he was above her socially and had yet to show any signs of true affections. She didn't know that Gilbert had sent her away because he cared. He needed to keep her safe and time to think about his feelings toward Anne.

Anne ran her fingers over the silk threads lining the hem of her blue traveling suit. Diana had been so kind to give Anne so many of her old dresses. The friends had altered them every night the past week. Last night Anne finished the hem on a fancy white organdy dress. Diana forced Anne to take it. She made Anne promise to go to the theatre or out dancing at least once while in Kingsport. The hand-me-downs snug in Diana's old trunk were the best clothes Anne had owned. She felt like a real lady.

Butterflies fluttered in her empty stomach. Anne was saving her money for Kingsport. She longed for some food or a cup of hot coffee, but she didn't want to spend her small savings on expensive train or resteraunt food. At the water stops and when they stopped to take on more passengers, Anne was taunted by the smells of sandwiches and coffee other passengers would bring aboard.

Anne smiled and closed her eyes. She still had an hour or so left on her journey. Sleep quickly settled over her sore and healing body.

"Kingsport Station!" yelled the conductor as he walked down the aisle from car to car.

Anne stretched her arms and gathered her purse. She had sewn her money into the hem of her dress to make sure no one could easily take it. She looked at the massive buildings and houses that lined the tracks on the way to the Kingsport stop. They were magnificent, Anne had never seen anything like it before. "These people must be rich and rolling in money," sighed Anne staring out and touching the window glass in awe.

The train slowed and inside the car the passengers started mulling around getting ready to exit. Anne grew more and more frightened, she felt faint and couldn't catch her breath. Thoughts of regret ran rampant through her mind.

"Why have I let Gilbert talk me into this?" she thought.

Her inner voice replied, "You ninny, it's because you love that man!"

Anne shook her head and pretended to look at a pocket watch in her purse. She felt everyone knew about her insecurities and feelings for Gilbert Blythe. The train heaved one last time and the shrill toot of it's whistle saved doubting Anne from more self criticism. Steam blocked her view of the depot, but she kept trying to look out the window.

Slowly, the single-filed passengers stepped off the car's iron step onto a wooden platform. Kingsport Station was larger than Anne had imagined. People and cargo stood everywhere, cramming the terminal. Anne began to panic. She didn't know where to go, she didn't see anyone who remotely looked like Gilbert and Diana's description of Miss Stacey. Anne noticed a small bench by the ticket office. She carefully squeezed her way towards the bench.

Anne didn't see the young man carrying a large trunk coming toward her left side. The blonde man tried to maneuver himself to avoid Anne, but he clipped her hip with the awkward trunk. Anne tripped to the floor and found herself getting a good view of the overcast sky.

The man placed down his trunk and offered Anne his hand. Shee gently took his strong, masculine hand and was soon back on her feet. She smoothed her blue suit and looked into the eyes of an angel. His eyes were a breath taking crystal blue.

"Excuse me miss, I am sorry for that," replied the man who was already smitten with Anne.

Shenodded, "That's alright sir. I was busy looking for my ride and I am sorry I inconvenienced you."

"I am Roy Gardner. Maybe, I can offer you some assistance."

"Anne Shirley," she said as she took the address out of her purse. "I am filling a position at the Kingsport Ladies College. Would you be able to give me directions, Mr. Gardner?"

"I can do better than that Ms. Shirley. Would you allow me to escort you there? After all, I did knock you down. I would feel honored to help."

Anne blushed when Roy smiled at her. He really was handsome. He had blonde hair, dazzling eyes, a muscular face, and a square chin. He wore the fine clothes of a businessman or gentleman. The crushed velvet on his lapel brought out the blue of his eyes. Anne had stumbled upon a fine male specimen.

With little protest, Anne agreed and followed the dashing man to a hired buggy waiting near the station. Roy helped Anne into the cab and went back to find her trunk. The driver dutifully loaded the heavycapsule while waiting. Anne scanned the road and prayed that Mr. Gardner was a good man.


	21. A Moment

**A Moment**

Anne patiently waited for Roy to return. The bare trees reached their limbs into the darkening sky. Anne shivered as a fog began rolling into the streets. She pulled her coat tighter and tugged on her gloves to help keep the dampness from seeping in.

Roy appeared like a magician in a cloud of smoke. He handled her trunk's weight with such ease as he hoisted it beside his. They fit perfectly together and he took that as a sign. Roy talked with the cab driver for a moment.She strained to overhear, but soon gave up. She smiled and relaxed as Roy entered the carriage and sat next to her.

"I hope you're not frozen through Miss Shirley," commented Roy.

"It might surprise you to know Mr. Gardner, but I recently survived a night in a blizzard," Anne said as a matter of fact.

"Really?", questioned a surprised Roy. "Well, I'm glad you didn't freeze into an icicle."

Anne chuckled and saw the merriment in Roy's comment. He was charming. Roy's smile made Anne forget about the chill overcoming her body.

The buggy began moving forward. Anne and Roy could hear the clip clop of the draft horses hooves on the brick road. She eyed Roy and giggled. He was busy trying to fix the strap on his glove. Anne leaned close, taking in his manly scent of musk. She effortlessly buttoned the small strap into place.

Roy noticed how graceful Anne was. He longed to see her hair down her shoulders and to hold her close. He still could not believe how his luck had changed. In one moment he had stumbled onto a beautiful, fiesty, and smart young woman. "She must be reliable and respectable if she is going to be teaching at the Ladies College," he thought as he watched her gaze out at her surroundings.

Roy pointed to the buildings and named them as they passed. Pringle was the key word she heard. It seemed as if they owned the whole town. Roy drew Anne's attention to a little park with a pond and gazeebo. Anne instantly knew in her heart that she would enjoy this town.

The couple talked and teased one another for a few minutes, but soon Roy pointed to the school. It loomed up in front of Anne as they drove up it's winding drive. It didn't look like a school. Anne had never pictured it being so grand. There were so many windows. She felt sorry for the person who had to clean those.

"It must stand three stories tall!", exclaimed Anne.

"I think it is only 2, but it's been awhile since I was in Ladies College," joked Roy as Anne took the sight in.

The driver slowed the horse, causing the buggy to come to a stop. Anne heard the driver say something to the horse as he climbed down from his seat. Sounds of scraping and clinking buckles wereheardas Anne's trunk wasbeing unloaded. Roy looked ather and was afraid that he would never see her again.

"Miss Shirley, I have seen that you made it safely to your destination. May I stop by sometime to look in on you?", questioned a sincere Roy.

A blush overcame Anne's cheeks, but it was hard to tell because her face was already red from the cold. Roy was only the second man to show her such attention.

"Certainly," said Anne, "I am grateful for the assistance Mr. Gardner. You were my angel tonight. Please feel free to visit anytime."

Roy stepped out of the buggy and walked to Anne's side. He held out his hand to help her. As she prepared to step out of the cab, he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her to the ground. Large snowflakes began to fall, encompassing them in a winter snow globe scene. It was a beautiful moment.


	22. Kingsport Ladies College

**Kingsport Ladies College**

Anne waved goodbye to Roy as his carriage pulled away from the curb. She waited until it turned the corner before she made her way up the scooped path leading to the Kingsport Ladies College. A grin spread across Anne's face in sweet anticipation of Roy's return and in knowing that she accomplished her journey.

She reached the front entrance and peeked into a window beside the door. A light glowed from a room down the hall. Anne banged the iron knocker on the door, hoping someone would hear her. Anne bounced on the balls of her feet to keep warm. A minute passed and soon a shadow started moving down the dim hallway.

Anne moved to the side of the large door and waited for it to open. She heard the clink of a bolt unlocking. Soon the door opened causing a draft of warm air to meet her cold limbs.

The figure behind the door said, "Come in before we let all the cold air in."

Anne passed into the entrance and stated, "Hello, I am Anne Shirley. I was to meet Miss Stacey at the train station, but I was unable to find her. I was hoping she would be here."

"Oh Miss Shirley! I am so sorry. I had an impromptu meeting and I sent Mr. Dewey to greet you. I am Miss Stacey," replied the shadow's voice.

The figure of Miss Stacey closed the door and motioned for Anne to follow.

"Excuse me Miss Stacey, but my trunk is out on the curb," stated Anne.

"Sweetie, I'll have Mr. Dewey retrieve it when he returns."

"Thank you," said Anne as she was led down the hall.

They turned into the lone lit room. The gas lights burned bright allowing Anne to get a view of Miss Stacey. Gilbert had talked so fondly of her, Anne already owned a mental picture of the teacher tucked away in her mind.

Miss Stacey was just how Gilbert had described her. She had hair the color of dark chestnuts swept up in a soft bun. She stood tall and straight, very proper. Caring hazel eyes peered at Anne from behind a pair of round spectacles. She fit the part of a teacher to a tee. Miss Stacey ushered Anne to a chair in front of her desk.

"Have a seat Anne. I am looking forward to an update about my former students and all of Avonlea. First, let us hear about you Anne. I have heard so much from Gilbert," said Miss Stacey.

Color passed across Anne's cheeks as she responded, "I hope he told you good things Miss Stacey."

"Gilbert told me that you probably could out work any man and how well read and versed you are for never going to school," said Miss Stacey.

"I am a hard worker, m'am. I have taken care of children and chores my whole life. I read as often as I could. Reading is my passion Miss Stacey. It was my refuge from the world of the Hammond's," confessed Anne.

"The Hammond's?" questioned the teacher.

"They kept me until about a year ago. I helped Mrs. Hammond with the sets of twins and the other children."

"I hope the students will enjoy your presence," stated Miss Stacey, "I've jotted down a list of your duties. Those are to be done while the girls are in class, and during the evening you will be monitoring the girls on the East Wing."

Miss Stacey placed the piece of paper in Anne's outreached hand. Anne folded it carefully and put it in her pocket. She could feel the soft fabric of Gilbert's handkerchief nestled in the folds. Gilbert. Anne had forgotten about Gilbert. Her heart ached, and she felt like she betrayed him by enjoying Mr. Gardner's company.

A soft knocking came from the doorway. An elderly gentleman wearing a heavy winter coat and rabbit skin hat stood holding Anne's trunk. Anne presumed this was Mr. Dewey.

"Mr. Dewey, I see that you've returned. I found Miss Shirley for you. Could you please show Anne and her things to the room we prepared in the East Wing?", sweetly commanded Miss Stacey.

Anne nodded goodbye and said, "Thank you Miss Stacey. I am looking forward to serving you and the girls here at the Ladies College.

Mr. Dewey waited for the women to be silent before he made his way through the darkened halls. It took a minute for Anne's eyes to adjust to the black. Tomorrow she could get a better look at her new surroundings. He ascended a stair case that led to the dormitory where Anne would stay.

It was quiet and cool. She could barely see in the rooms along the hall. Inside slept her charges. Anne envisioned them as tiny cherubs with ringlets, bows, and rosy cheeks. Mr. Dewey entered a room at the far end of the corridor.She hastened her step to catch up.

Anne followed him to find a tiny bed, a small desk, and an old armoir for her things. Anne tried to see if her blankets were pink, she secretly hoped they were a magnificent yellow. Mr. Dewey placed her trunk by the door and exited.

"He doesn't say much," Anne said to her shadow as she got ready for bed.

Anne was alone again. This time in a mansion of a school. Kingsport Ladies College was large and scary. Anne longed for Diana and Avonlea. Soon pleasant thoughts of Gilbert being taught by Miss Stacey played in her mind.

"Humph! I will never get any sleep at this rate," said Anne as tossed her body on it's side.Hereyes soon fluttered shut andin her mind shewas dreaming pleasantly about a young gentleman and a carriage ride.


	23. Duties

**Duties**

Anne stood as tall and straight as her small frame would allow. The blue and white striped dress popped out against the dull woodwork of the dining room's French doorway. She greeted her charges as they filed in for breakfast.

The girls ranged in height and size. Blondes and brunettes of every shade marched by Anne's bright hair. The girls wore matching dark brown dress uniforms. The same hued ribbons and bows completed their ensembles. Monotony crowded the dining room. Anne stood out like a red rose on a green bush.

Nonchalantly the girls passed by the newcomer without any hint of recognition. An occasional smirk of defiance welcomed Anne. Anne forced a smile across her face masking the pain growing inside. No kindness was displayed by the students, except for one. A stragler, who wore spectacles, gave Anne a brief grin as she passed trying to catch the advancing line of girls.

Anne waited for the hall to empty before she returned to her room. She glanced at her sullen reflection in the mirror. Out of habit she twisted her stray strands of hair around her finger helping them form curls around her face. Anne needed to meet the other staff for breakfast in the kitchen downstairs. She grabbed her apron and the folded list Miss Stacey had given her the night before. Anne tied the white strings around her cinched waist as she scooted her way to breakfast.

Daylight allowed Anne to see the Ladies College in color. A long hall with many doors led her to the stair case. Sepia stained pictures of past classes and head mistresses now hung above the gray halls that they used to wander. Echoes from Anne's feet resonated off the polished wood floors as she descended to the main floor.

Six large classrooms were situated around the main corridor. Inside desks were put into staright rows facinga dusty black board. A large wooden teacher's desk commanded the room's attention. A small Franklin stove heated each room. Anne peered longingly into one of the classrooms. She savored every detail down to the white chalk dust on the eraser. She had always longed to go to school and learn with other children who would be her kindred spirits.

Quietly, Anne stepped into her first classroom. Smells of burning coal, books, and chalk penetrated the filia of her nose. She ran her fingertips over the wood teacher's desk. Maps of Canada, England, and the world along with a fewpictures of the Queen decorated the walls.

She sat at a desk near a window.Her gazefocusedout the clear glassto see a massive lawn and garden which stretched far and long into the distancenear a wall of trees. A family of squirrels scampered over the crisp snow blanket, leaving a trail of tiny paw prints.

Anne fumbled with opening her list of duties. Miss Stacey's distinguished cursive finally greeted Anne's eyes. Anne looked at it in amazement. Elogantly written chores were still dirty and taxing. She had never seen so many chores and rules in her life. She shook her head in disbelief. Anne didn't know if she should be proud, because they trusted and believed in her. All she really wanted to do was cry.

Anne wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand. She was not a quitter. Anne held her head high in defiance and gathered her bearings. She was Anne with and E, she was not going to be beaten in defeat. She rose to her feet and met her duties face on.


	24. A proposition

**A Proposition**

Gilbert thumbed through the files he was supposed to organize for Dr. Stewart. He had been back at Queens for only two days, but it seemed like ages since winter break. His mind kept wandering off the task, causing him to start over time and time again. At this rate, he was going to be filing until he was fifty.

"Blast!", uttered Gilbert as he sliced his fingertip on a piece of paper.

A thin line of red blood appeared diagonally across his skin. Instinctively, Gilbert put his wounded finger in his mouth. He had to focus. He was so preoccupied with worries.

His grades were alright, but not good enough to get him the internship he wanted in Halifax. He needed to get that internship or else he would have to wait 2 more years before the hospital would do intern rotations again. Halifax was the only hospital close to home that was a teaching hospital.

To make matters worse, he was haunted by images of Anne. Something or someone would remind him of her. It never failed. Gilbert racked his mind trying to make reason out of his plight. Did he feel guilty for Fred's actions? Was he in love or just infatuated? Should he have sent her to Kingsport? The answers always eluded him, drawing him to ponder over Anne even more.

Gilbert was finally making progress with the doctor's papers. It was a quarter past 5. He needed to hurry if he was going to eat dinner in the cafeteria. He dreaded another meal of stale crackers and hard cheese. The ticking of the clock on the wall helped Gilbert pace his work.

He was so engrossed with alphabetical order and patient names that he didn't notice Dr. Stewart enter the office. Dr. Stewart stood next to his desk going through his messages. Gilbert caught Dr. Stewart's image out of the corner of his eyes causing him to jump in his seat.

"Dr. Stewart! You scared me. How about a little notice next time?", joked Gilbert as his nerves calmed.

"Well, I see you are not distracted easily," chuckled Dr. Stewart. "That will make you a good surgeon."

"I am afraid that I don't always have this dedication," Gilbert confessed.

"There is a time and place for everything. No one is perfect, just do your best," lectured the aging Doctor.

"I hope I can get the chance Dr. Stewart. I have a feeling that I will not be getting that position in Halifax. I may have to wait another 2 years, and I am not sure I can afford that."

A concerned look spread across Dr. Stewart's face. He stood silent for a moment and mulled over the situation.

"Chin up boy," ordered Dr. Stewart, "Join my family for dinner tonight and we'll discuss it then."

Gilbert nodded and waved as Dr. Stewart left his office. He sighed and relaxed, he now had an extra hour to finish and was guaranteed a good dinner. Files found their way into their proper resting place, leaving Gilbert 15 minutes to spare before dinner.

He gathered his coat, hat, and gloves. Gilbert left the protection of Benthack Hall and found cold winds tugging at his coat. Gilbert made his way to the Stewart's residence with hastened steps.

Snug inside, Gilbert enjoyed a glass of brandy with Dr. Stewart before dinner. They were alone in the sitting parlor. Gilbert admired the doctor's grand belongings and house. Someday he would have marble halls and sunburst windows, but only if he landed the position in Halifax. That was the stepping stone from farm boy to surgeon.

The two men enjoyed small talk and reminiscing about their holiday breaks. The warmth of the strong liquor warmed Gilbert's mouth and insides. He felt remarkably at ease here with the Stewart's.

Dr. Stewart lit a cigar. He puffed his cheeks several times on the stogie making sure the tip was glowing red. Smoke encircled his graying hair and drifted up to the high ceiling. The good doctor leaned toward Gilbert and cleared his throat.

"Gilbert, I feel that you'll make a great doctor someday," began Dr. Stewart, "I have faith in your abilities and character."

"Thank you sir," beamed Gilbert.

"I worry about that internship. I have friends who sit on the board of trustees at the Halifax hospital. I may be able to get you on there, but...", Dr. Stewart hesitated, "only as a son-in-law."

What a proposition? It was finally clear to the stunned Gilbert what Dr. Stewart was proposing. Gilbert stared at the sincere man. Was he serious? Gilbert looked down at his shoes.

Indecision raced through his body. If he rejected Dr. Stewart's offer he probably would never be a doctor. His desire to be a doctor was so strong. Could he marry Christine if he did not love her?

"Marriage is a hurdle I haven't thought too much about jumping Dr. Stewart," replied Gilbert in a hushed tone.

"I figured that son, but you and Christine make a smart pair. I would be content with a year long engagement," bargained the doctor.

"Christine is a fine young lady, sir. She would make a fine wife, but I am not sure I love her in that manner."

"Love. Love is only for stories Gilbert. Love can't and won't put food on the table or a roof over your head."

Gilbert's face burned. He didn't know what to do or say without offending anyone. Images of Anne flooded to the front of his mind. He thought he loved her, but he didn't know anything about love. She was a hired girl and that made it taboo for a person of his stature to marry her. Maybe the doctor was right about love.

Gilbert slowly said, "Marriage is forever."

"I see I haven't scared you out of your senses," teased the doctor.

"I don't know sir. I really don't," confessed Gilbert.

"Sleep on it son. Let me know tomorrow."

Gilbert closed his eyes and nodded. An uncomfortable moment passed between the pair. Gilbert should be ecstatic about the promise of a position in Halifax. Dread filled the space in his heart.

A soft knock thankfully broke the tension. Christine Stewart stood at the door. She looked regal in the red dress she wore. The neckline swooped down just enough to taunt Gilbert's imagination. Fabric curved over her tiny waist and flowed over the bustle in waves. Gilbert looked into her blue eyes brimmed with laughter and kindness. She took Gilbert's breath away. Suddenly, Gilbert decided Dr. Stewart's proposition might be worth considering.

The men rose to greet the young lady.


	25. Changing Seasons

**Changing Seasons**

It was an overcast morning when Anne received commands from Miss Stacey to retrieve an order from the green grocer's. Anne quietly bundled up and made her way on foot down the slick path. The gray clouds matched her mood and fretting mind.

The last few weeks had flown by while Anne worked day and night. When the girls attended class she fulfilled her chore duties. Scrubbing, washing, waxing, and polishing consumed every minute from 8 o'clock until half past 3. From 3 to 8 she monitored the girls and helped them with their studies if needed. Anne was exhausted by the time lights went out at 8. Every night she collapsed on her bed and didn't rise until dawn. Fatigue and misery plagued Anne.

Her charges were girls from prestigious backgrounds. Many of them were raised in boarding schools and barely saw their parents. A choice few were elitists who enjoyed making others suffer in their lower social class. The attitude seemed to go hand in hand with the Pringle name. The Pringle family owned most of the town's businesses and the children had inherited the airs of that distinction. Snide remarks flew out of the Pringle girls' mouths whenever they felt threatened. Anne was not immune from their snobbish ways.

Anne longed to be in Avonlea again. Laughter from Diana and smiles from Gilbert haunted her mind. A desire grew strong from deep inside her to be with friends. There seemed to be a shortage of kindred spirits in Kingsport.

Frequent letters from Diana lifted Anne's sliding spirits. Diana seemed so happy lately. The baby was due soon and Fred had received another promotion. Ms. Lynde was helping with the chores and kept Diana very comfortable. Diana had every need met, except she longed for Anne's companionship.

There was no word from Gilbert.

Anne had only unearthed one friend among all the pomp and circumstance of the Ladies College. Roy Gardener, her white knight on a stead, brightened her gloomy surroundings. She had immediately felt a bond with the handsome man.

Roy was visiting his mother's family for a spell in Kingsport until mid spring. So far Anne hadn't seen him again, but he made sure she didn't forget him. Roy ordered violet orchids to be delivered to Anne and a sweet sonnet was attached. The fragrant gift and flowing words greeted Anne at tea time a week ago.

Thinking of Roy's verses put a smile on Anne's hard face. She noticed how the white wonderland was slowly transforming into a colored pallatte. The crocuses and daffodils were starting to peak green through the snow cap. She hastened her step with renewed hope, while visions of Roy swam through the depths of her mind.

Slush covered the sidewalk as she neared down town, instinctively she lifted her skirts to keep the bottoms clean. Anne enjoyed hearing the slop under her feet. The cold winds of winter still hung around, making her cheeks the color of red apples. Her blue eyes were covered in a moist glaze. She looked beautiful and vibrant next to the bland dirty gray snow.

She walked with her head hung low, making sure not to look any gentlemen or ladies in the eyes. She watched her feet sink in the melting snow as the street grew crowded and busy. Anne rested near the store's entrance and shook her feet to loosen the snow from her boots. She noticed a flyer posted near the bottom of the pole.

** ATTENTION KINGSPORT SOCIETY!**  
The Acclaimed Quebec Acting Troupe is presenting:

** CARMEN**

Shows will be the week of March 21st -28th

7 p.m. nightly at theRoyale Theatre

Anne read the advertisemnt over again. She longed to see an opera in aREAL theatre. She often overheard the girls talking about plays and nights out at the theatre. It sounded glorious to her deprived ears.

"It must be magnificent to see real actors perform in an actual theatre," whispered Anne.

"Actually Miss Shirley, it is an experience unlike any other," replied a debraneaur Roy Gardner.

Anne looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes. A smile of embarassment covered the look of astonishment on her face. He had caught her dreaming aloud. Roy leaned up against the post, allowing Anne to soak up every delicious detail about him.

Roy grinned and spoke, "Miss Shirley, you are a welcome sight. I have been surrounded by stuffy and grouchy old women for the last two weeks. I was just on my way up to the College to pay you a visit."

Anne smiled and very smittenly said, "Mr. Gardner I too am enjoying running into you. I was feeling down, but now I have found some cheer."

"Miss Shirley, may I call you Anne?" questioned Roy brimming with happiness.

"Only if I can call you Roy," retorted Anne, "When I call you Mr. Gardner I feel like I am talking to my teacher or employer."

"Anne, would you allow me to escort you back to the college, I have my buggy hitched over there."

"Of course Roy, but first I must pick up this order for Miss Stacey."

Roy patiently waited for Anne. He watched her through the glass windows. He admired her confidence and flare for life. She would make a good wife he thought. Roy noticed Anne was signing for the groceries so he hasitly brought his buggy to the edge of the road to meet her.

"Anne! I brought the carriage around for you," exclaimed Roy.

"Mr. Gardner, you think of everything," teased Anne.

Soon Anne was seated next to him and the horses feet were drumming a rythm of their own on the brick road. Anne could smell the musky scent of his cologne. It smelled like Gilbert's, but Anne wouldn't worry about him today. She was with Roy.

The pair joyfully bantered back and forth as Roy drove the carriage on. Soon they were back at the school. Anne sighed and looked at the massive walls of brick and mortar like a prison. She really didn't want to go back inside. Roy took her packages and placed them on a dry patch of walkway. He helped Anne down, allowing his hands to linger on her tiny waist for an extra moment.

"Anne, I would really like you to escort me to a real opera in a real theatre with real actors tomorrow night,"played Roy.

Anne giggled and looked into his eyes, "Only if you pick me up in a real buggy."

"Tomorrow then, Saturday. I will be here around 6:30, Anne."

"I will be waiting." Thankfully she wasn't in charge of students tomorrow night.

Roy pulled himself into the carriage and waved Anne goodbye.She smiled and picked up her things. She was going to go to the theatre! She skipped up the path towards the college dreaming about the white organdy dress Diana had given her.

Birds and squirrels chattered back and forth while they looked for a mate or a nest. Spring was definetly in the air, even Anne felt the winter thaw. The sun drifted out from behind a cloud, allowing Anne to feel some warmth. Surely this was a sign of changing seasons.


	26. An Escort

**An Escort**

Saturday morning seemed to drag by for Anne. Chores kept her fingers busy, but her eyes kept watching the clock slowly tick away the minutes until Roy would be there. Anne's knees hurt from scrubbing the wooden floors and brushing the carpets, but that didn't bother her. She whistled and sang as worked, toiling the day away.

At half past 3 someone knocked at the door. A young boy stood outside with a small white package tied with a bow for Anne. Anne opened the door and smiled at the boy. He grinned, displaying a mouth of missing teeth, and handed her the package. She graciously thanked the lad and sent him skipping down the lane.She wished she had a penny or a cookie to treat the young master with.

It was tea time and she was finally free from her duties. With a nod hello to a teacher, she took a sugar cookie from the cart and retreated to her room with the small package in tow. Anne popped the tasty remainder of the cookie in her mouth to free her hands. Carefully she untied the purple ribbon and unwrapped the white paper. Hastily with excitement she opened the square box revealing a whitelily and a note.

_Dear Anne,  
If happiness were like  
The flowers of June then I would take  
The best of them, roses and columbine,  
The lilies, and bind them in your hair.  
They are not more beautiful but they add  
Meaning to my love. For all our words  
Are short and lame of breath and stumble,  
And you surpass them though I know not why.  
Shy love I think of you as the day wanes  
And as the sun sinks deep into the ocean  
And as the stars turn round above in silent motion.  
Love,  
Roy_

Roy. Roy was so thoughtful. Shakespeare always made her smile. She loved to feel the rhythm of the words as she spoke them. A man had never courted Anne like this before. Technically she had never been courted, but her heart told her that Gilbert was her beau.

Romance and dreams filled Anne's mind as she bathed in the metal tub. She was thankful for the new water heaters the school had installed on the cook stoves. It was heavenly to draw a hot bath without heating all the water on the stove yourself. She laid back and let the water ripple across her bare skin. The warmth relaxed her sore muscles and the water washed away the grime.

She pulled the plug and watched the drain suck the dark water away. She towel dried off and dressed in her undergarments. Anne laced up her corset and tied it as tight as she could get it on her own. She stepped into her dress and shimmied it up her covered body. With great effort and manuevering she managed to fasten the multitude of tiny buttons up the back of her dress.

"Being beautiful definetly has a down side," heavily breathed Anne.

She emerged from the bathroom and walked down the hall. A few of the girls eyed her in surprise at the transformation.

She felt the soft delicate organdy sway across her legs as she walked in her room. With a little step and bounce she twirled the full skirt around like a school girl. Her hands smoothed down the silky fabric.

She sat at her vanity and began messing with her red wavy hair. Anne lifted and smoothed the wild locks. She fumbled with a few bobby pins and sections of her tresses. After a few minutes she had neatly arranged her hair into a mass of tidy curls and loops. She cranked her head and admired the handy work in the mirror.

She opened the box Roy had sent her. She reread his touching letter and retrieved the lily. "Whereon Earth didhe find alily in March?", pondered Anne.

Carefully Anne pinned the white fragrant flower in her arranged hair. The fine frill of the petals matched the soft organdy of the dress she wore. She longed for a necklace of pearls to wear, but she convinced herself that a trip to the theatre was grand enough. Gracefully she dabbed a little scent of lavender water on her wrists and behind her ears. Nervously, she put on her only pair of gloves as she listened for nearing hoof beats.

The sound of a distant approaching carriage greeted Anne's anxious ears. Hastily she pinched her cheeks and clipped a pair of faux pearl ear bobs she bought at the mercantile on her lobes.

A soft knock was heard and the shuffle of Mr. Dewey's feet. She listened hard until the sound of Roy's voice drifted up the stairs. She grabbed her small coin purse and made her way down the stairs.

Roy was shooting the breeze with Mr. Dewey when Anne appeared. He stopped mid sentence and his mouth seemed to drop a bit. Anne stood at the foot of the stairway looking regal. The low ruffled neckline led Roy's eyes down her slender neck allowing him to glimpse the top of her endowments. He averted his eyes from the swollen chest down Anne's cinched waist. She looked like a vision from heaven.

He reached for her hand and escorted her to the door. Anne grabbed her best blue wrap. Roy took the cue and gently laid the wrap around her petite shoulders. A wiff of her scent aroused him as they mounted into the hired carriage. Roy sunggled close to his date as the sound of the reign slapping the horses' hides broke the silence. The days had grown longer, allowing Anne and Roy to enjoy the purples and oranges of the sunset.

"Roy, I've been so anxious and excited today. I can't believe that I am on my way to the opera. I can't wait to write Diana all about it."

"I can't believe I have such a smart and beautiful lady as my escort for the evening," gided Roy.

"You are too kind Mr. Gardener," blushed Anne.

Roy and Anne talked about Avonlea and Diana. They discussed stories and ideals the whole trip to the theatre. Poor Roy, he didn't realize that Anne was more of a servant than a teacher.

The streets were crowded so the driver let Roy and Anne off a block before the theatre. Roy coaxed Anne through the filled streets, helping her get to the entrance of the magnificent theater. Slowly theyedged their way to their balcony seats.

Anne's eyes were large and alluring as she tried to take in every detail. The theatre was so large and massive to what she had envisioned. Grand tapestries and carpets adorned the infrastructure. Gas lights blazed against the red velvets and deep woods of the halls. The elegance of it all was overwhelming to a small town girl. Anne sat down on theplush loveseat and gazed down at the crowds and curtained stage.

Roy leaned back and wrapped his arm around Anne. The orchestra tuned and began playing. The lights dimmed. She leaned forward on her seat waiting for the curtains to spread apart. Roy admired her giddiness.

As the curtains parted, another couple entered the balcony and settled in on the vacant loveseat next to Roy and Anne. They weren't able to make out the features of their companions, but the female reminded Anne of someone.


	27. Second Act

**Second Act**

The music and images of Carmen flooded over Anne's body. She was enthralled with the spectacle the actor's provided. Rolling cigars and bull fighters were new concepts to her imagination. The glisten in her eyes and stretched smile let Roy know she was enjoying the show. Anne was so engrossed by the opera that she didn't give the couple in the shadows a second glance.

Roy barely took his eyes off of Anne's face. Her delight was better than the opera itself. He had never felt such vitality or joy from making another human happy before.

She made him aware of his surroundings. He suddenly viewed the world around him through different eyes. Colors, smells, and sounds exploded at him like it was the first time he was exposed to them. She was causing a renewed zest for life to stir in his heart. Roy was falling in love.

The lights went dark and the music ceased leaving a moment of silence. The large red velvet curtain slammed shut, covering the stage, sets, and actors. Applause erupted from the crowd including a very enthusiastic Anne. Lights came on, illuminating the theatre.

Anne looked disappointed towards Roy. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she said, "I can't believe it's over. How can they finish a story like that? I need to know what happens to Carmen."

Roy smiled and spoke, "You misunderstood. This is only an intermission between acts. We get a 20 minute break before they finish."

A wave of relief flooded over Anne. The disappearance of the drawn lines on her face told him that she comprehended. Roy stood and took her hand, helping her up. He looked so grand in his black tuxedo. She especially liked how the black tails elongated his masculine frame. The rich colors and glow from the gaslights made his eyes twinkle. Anne felt weak in her knees and was completely smitten with her date as she stood to her feet with his help. She graciously took his bent arm and turned to exit the balcony.

The couple was so preoccupied with each other that neither of them saw Miss Stacey and her escort sneak away from the back of the balcony. Miss Stacey realized early that they were sharing a box with Anne. She couldn't allow any rumors to circulate andruin her reputation. Miss Stacey made up her mind to duck out when it was safe so no one would notice her or her date.

Anne and Roy exited the balcony and strolled around the upper level of the grand theater. It felt good to stretch their legs and admire the beauty that surrounded them. Roy led Anne to the rail and pointed to the people he was aquainted with, allowing her to get a glimpse of his social life.

Another couple stood looking over the ledge down at the other patrons. The woman immediately drew Anne's attention. Anne knew this lady came from wealth and distinction. Her dark hair layed twisted in smooth ringlets over one shoulder. The deep burgundy silk of her dress complemented the lady's pale complexion. The dress obviously had been designed and tailored to flatter her hour glass figure. Anne secretly longed that she could be beautiful and rich like the lady.

The lady's date moved his arm across her shoulder as he bent down to whisper in her ear. Anne gasped as the tall, dark haired man turned his head. His mannerisms and features told her it was Gilbert. Her Gilbert!

Anne was in disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes. No wonder Gilbert had never wrote or kept in contact with her. He already had a girlfriend, but weren'tthey good friends atleast. Her joyous heart turned bitter in an instant. She nodded at Roy's comments, but really she was not paying attention. Finally, she mustered up a laugh at one of his jokes.

Gilbert heard Anne's sweet laughter and looked back from Christine Stewart's ear. A look of surprise flashed onto his calm face. He couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Anne Shirley on the arm of Roy Gardner. He didn't know which was more astonishing. The fact that Roy, a college chum from Queens, was holding the arm of his Anne or that Diana's hired girl was attending the opera dressed to the hilt. He had never seen Anne out in a social setting before.

Gilbert stood straight and turned to greet Roy and Anne. He could feel Anne's stare seeping into his soul.

"Roy Gardner! What a surprise. How are you?" said Gilbert enthusiastically as he shook hands with his friend.

"Great Gilbert, I want you to meet Anne Shirley," introduced Roy as he displayed his precious date.

"I believe Anne and I already know each other from Avonlea," replied Gilbert as he took the stunned Anne's hand and gently patted it as he gazed in her eyes. Those eyes. Gilbert quickly averted his eyes back to Roy's.

"Small world isn't it," uttered Gilbert as he looked at Anne, "I need to introduce you to Christine Stewart. She is the daughter of my mentor, Dr. Stewart."

Roy politely took Christine's hand in greeting. He made small talk with her as he noticed Gilbert staring at Anne. Roy could tell what Gilbert was thinking by the expression the lovesick fool was wearing. Roy immediately felt like he needed to guard his date from the future doctor. Roy tried to change the subject and Gilbert's attention.

"So Gilbert, what brings you to Kingsport?" questioned Roy.

Gilbert cleared his throat and responded, "Dr. Stewart sent me here to attend a seminar for the week. Christine is visiting a friend, Emma Pringle, so I decided to treat her to the opera."

"Who's treating who?" joked Roy.

The light's dimmed and a bell chimed announcing the second act was about to start. People filtered past the couples, leaving them alone in the vacant hallway.

"Where are you two sitting?" asked Gilbert.

"We have a balcony," replied a cautious Roy.

"Gilbert and I have seats in Row 4," smugly bragged Christine.

"Great. How about we all meet here afterwards to go have coffee or a night cap?" Gilbert directed towards Roy. Gilbert wanted more time with Anne. She was so beautiful tonight.

"Sounds good. We better hurry or we'll miss the beginning," stated Roy.

Anne stood there quietly waiting for Roy. Christine smiled and held Gilbert's arm closer. The two women didn't utter a single word as the men made plans. Each woman was examining the other to see if they posed a threat.

Roy ushered Anne back to their seats. They barely sat down before the orchestra struck up in song. All the glamour and amusement from before was gone. Anne sat rigidly and looked down at Gilbert and Christine. From her perch she watched Gilbert lean towards the beauty and discuss something.

Roy noticed the direction of Anne's gaze toward Gilbert. He took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles. She smiled and their eyes met. She missed Gilbert looking up at her, hoping to make eye contact. This was the second act and Anne was going to enjoy it.


	28. Hot Steam

**Hot Steam**

Anne sat in silent awe. Loud applause vibrated her ear drums as the actors took their final bows. She didn't know how to react. The opera was so beautiful. Emotions edged up inside her and caused a few tears to slip over her cheeks. Roy and Anne stood up to applause the performance.

Roy glanced over at Anne. She seemed to be relaxed and herself again. He admired her enthusiasm for life and didn't want that to ever disappear. He glanced down at Gilbert and Christine. Gilbert stood with his shoulders slumped, but Christine made sure he straightened his act.

"Poor Gilbert," thought Roy, "She is a beaut, but I believe she will be hard to please."

Anne nudged Roy with her elbow. She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes.

"Roy, I do not know how I can ever thank you enough for this," endeared Anne.

"You have already thanked me by enjoying it so much. I have forgotten how spectacular a night at the theatre can be," replied Roy as he inched closer to Anne.

Anne blushed and coyly moved her face downward. She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned forward.

Roy neared her face and whispered in her ear, "May I kiss you?"

Anne gently nodded and awaited his kiss. Roy felt her smooth cheeks with his hands and ran them down under her chin. Cupping the dainty nub, he lifted her face and focused his eyes on hers. Anne could feel the warmth of his hands and breath. Her mouth salivated for his touch.

Roy's lips gently touched Anne's when the curtain of the balcony opened. Gilbert and Christine stood and got a second show for the price of one. Christine giggled and broke the charisma between Anne and Roy. Gilbert fumed, but he tried to hide it.

"Sorry," apologized Roy as an embarrassed Anne turned her back to the surprised couple. She wiped her mouth and tried to ignore the look she had just witnessed on Gilbert's face. She had no reason to feel guilty about kissing Roy. Yet her mind made her feel like she was betraying him.

"I see you two enjoyed the evening," teased an uneasy Gilbert attempting to cover his true feelings. "I know of this cozy cafe near my hotel. Do you guys want to grab some coffee there?"

"That sounds fine," said Roy, his cheeks still pink from his encounter with Anne's lips.

Anne and Roy hastily grabbed their things and joined Gilbert and Christine in the hallway. The foursome quietly walked out of the theatre and onto the slushy street. Buggies and people covered the street, but not one taxi could be found.

Gilbert and Roy conferenced by a light post about their dilemma leaving Anne and Christine alone together. Christine looked at Anne using her snootiest expression. Her nose was slightly turned up as she glared down at the poor country girl.

"I suppose you've never been to a real theatre before you poor thing. What do you folk like to do?" asked Christine trying to sound superior.

"I don't know what other "Folk" enjoy, but I like to read immensely," calmly retorted Anne.

"Reading, ah yes. That makes sense," said Christine as she thumbed through her hand bag looking for a compact mirror to check her hair.

Anne watched as the two men walked toward her. Her heart pounded loudly when Gilbert neared. He brushed against her as he made his way to Christine's side. The little touch made her feel ecstatic. She felt like he was tormenting her, yet flirting with her in a undisclosed manner. She watched the hot steam of his steady breath.

Roy broke Anne's trance by saying, "We have decided to walk over to the cafe. Gilbert said it is only two or three blocks away. That is if it is okay with you two ladies?"

"Certainly," said Anne over Christine's "I don't think..."

"Then it's settled," said a chipper Gilbert.

The couples made their way through the mass of theatre goers onto a deserted street. The street lights had already been lit, creating an aura of yellow around the poles. They passed by some little shops. Anne peered through the windows admiring the dresses, foods, toys, and knick knacks that were displayed by their owners.

A small emporium sat at the end of the block. In the window sat a pair of china pug dogs that caught Anne's attention. She pulled Roy to a stop and admired the little critters on the other side of the glass. Steam from her breath fogged up the window.

"Oh Roy! Look at those cute little dogs. When I grow old, I will have a pair like those to sit on my fire place mantel," stated Anne.

"You will huh?" teased Roy. "I believe that you will get what you want someday Anne."

Gilbert overheard Anne and Roy. He half heartedly gazed in the window to see what all the fuss was about. Next to the pug dogs he noticed a fine collection of decanters. He really could use a stiff drink about now he thought.

The group mosied it's way to the cafe. It was a small establishment ran by a Scottish immigrant and his family. The outside was bland, and a tiny sign displayed the resteraunt's name on the door. As they entered a bell jingled announcing their arrival.

Warmth greeted their chilled extremities. The dimly lit room housed a bar on one side and several small round tables along the wall. Two occupants sat and mingled at the bar while their hand wrapped cigarettes smoked in an ash tray. An old man polished silver behind the bar and eyed the newcomers.

Gilbert and Roy chose a table near the back corner. They pulled out two chairs for their respective dates to sit. When the group was seated the two men reminisced about old times gone by. The two women listened intently, trying to learn more about the men whose hearts they were after.

The old man hobbled over to the table and took their order. He was wearing a basic white shirt and black pants. The dark thinning hair on his head was peppered with gray strands. Anne marveled at his bushy and out of control grey eyebrows. Slowly in a heavy Scottish accent he restated their order, "Coffee, all around."

Gilbert couldn't keep his eyes off Anne. She looked so magnificent tonight. Christine was noticing his glances at Anne. Anger bubbled under her calm exterior. She needed to put Anne in her place.

"Anne, I really admire your dress. I haven't seen one like that in years. Where did you get it?" snipped Christine.

Anne felt the color leave her face. She couldn't let Roy and Gilbert know she was wearing a hand me down from Diana.

"My friend and I worked on it together before I left Avonlea," said Anne. She wasn't going to let Christine know how offended she was. Anne wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"I think you two did a marvelous job Anne. I haven't seen you look so pretty before," commented Gilbert in Anne's defense.

Anne smiled and thanked him. Roy nodded in accordance. Christine glowered and plotted a way to keep Anne away from Gilbert. She had to play her cards just right to seal her future with Gilbert. In the background the old man sang Scottish folk songs in a deep somber voice. Trouble was on its way.

The old man returned with their coffees. He placed one in front of each of them and silently returned to his silver. The foursome discussed old times at Queens and Avonlea. Occasionally the opera was brought up. Anne was cordial with Christine as long as she kept her nasty comments to herself. They were enjoying the conversation. Nobody really wanted to drink their coffee, it was only an excuse to talk and secretly admire each other. Steam slowly rose from the pungent liquid.


	29. An Unholy Trinity

**An Unholy Trinity**

Gilbert and Roy excused themselves to enjoy a cigar and brandy at the bar. Christine and Anne sat alone together at the worn wood table. Anne ran her finger along the rim of the warm coffee cup. She didn't want to look in Christine's eyes and initiate another round of snobbish comments.

Christine watched the men sitting at the bar. Quietly she remarked, "Gilbert is so handsome and being a doctor will ensure him a good living. I think I will enjoy being Mrs. Gilbert Blythe."

Anne's ears burned as she processed the comment. Blood flushed from her face leaving her pale as a sheet. Cautiously she said, "I wasn't aware that you two were engaged."

"Technically we aren't yet, but a reliable source informed me that Gilbert has discussed it with my father. I am sure Gil is waiting for the perfect moment to ask me," informed Christine.

"The Gilbert I know takes awhile to contemplate major decisions. Hopefully you haven't already bought your honeymoon wardrobe," said Anne.

Quickly she added, "Heaven forbid, it might be out of fashion by then."

Christine couldn't believe how combative Anne was being. Anne obviously didn't respect her or her status.

"I wouldn't have to worry about little things like that. I get a new wardrobe every season. Tell me Anne, do you ever wonder where the clothes for the needy come from?"

Christine implied that she donated her last season wares to the poor and rag boxes.

"It is very honorable for you to donate your finery. I am sure the less fortunate enjoy scrubbing floors and sweeping chimneys in fine silk," amusingly laughed Anne.

Christine ignored the attack and told, "I see not all my efforts are valued by your people."

The two women sat and uncomfortably fidgeted in their seats. Roy and Gilbert were appearing to be enjoying themselves as they ordered another drink. Anne watched the men laugh and boast about bygone days. The walls of the little cafe closed in on the men and her. She watched Gilbert shake his head, causing brown curls to toss about. Her thoughts were focused on him and she kept mulling over Christine's information about Gilbert proposing.

She desired to own the heart of Gilbert. His approving smile and wink of the eye made her yearn to please him more and more. The memory of their passionate stormy night together gave her hope for his reciprication of love. Now a fear of rejection was planted and quickly sprouted in her loving heart.

Roy turned himself around from the bar and nodded at Anne causing her to feel more unneasy. Roy was incredibly attractive, smart, and rich. His sense of humor always evoked laughter from Anne, even in times of darkness. Obviously he cared a great deal about her. If only she knew for sure that he was the only man for her. Roy could sweep her off her feet and give her a secure future.

Christine noticed Anne surveying the school chums. Christine was reaching the end of her rope. Patience and understanding had never been her strongest attribute. She was becoming desperate to secure Gilbert's ring on her finger. Anne needed to be put in her place. She had an idea that seemed promising, she just needed a little help from the Pringle's.

Laughter rose from the bar as Roy and Gilbert stood. Those two atleast seemed to be on good terms. Slowly they maneuvered their way back to the waiting ladies. Anne could tell Gilbert was altered by his drink and she silently prayed that he made it to his room safely.

Roy sensed Anne's concern and put his hand on her shoulder. The warmth and reassurance felt good. He leaned down to the seated girl's ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I will make sure he gets back after we drop you two off."

Roy stood up and directed his next comment to Gilbert and Christine.

"Everyone wait here and I'll fetch us a cab."

Roy left the group leaving Anne alone with a growing fear: Christine was winning Gilbert over with her charms. Anne sat quietly and sipped her cold coffee. The bitter liquid was hard to swallow, but atleast it stung less than Gilbert drunkedly pawing over Christine.

The old Scottish man started singing a dark diddy about some ancient sailors. The rapid flow and melody of his chant caused Anne to tap her feet on the planks of the floor. Sounds of celtic drums beating vibratedthrough her head. A swirling vision of bag pipes, tramping feet, and wild flames licked at her senses. She was so engrossed with understanding the meaning of it she didn't see Roy return.

The chatter of the group snapped Anne out of her state. She grabbed her belongings and took Roy's arm. Together they followed Christine and Gilbert back out in the brisk air. A carriage was waiting near the curb. Anne admired the white horse and patted his soft black nuzzle as she waited to board. He snorted and shifted his weight around on his feet.

Finally, they were off. The click of the horse's iron shoes echoed along the empty streets. Layers of fog were beginning to drift across the landscape. The carriage passed through several shifting pockets of fog causing Anne to shiver. The moist air clung to her skin. Roy noticed her pull her wrap tighter and he pulled her close to him.

The smell of brandy and cigars on his body made Anne relax. It was comforting to be held by a man. She was becoming intoxicated by pheromones.

The carriage halted at a grand house one block east of the Ladies College. Gilbert clumsily helped Christine out of the carriage and walked her to the lighted entrance. Anne wanted to spy on them and see how Gilbert touched Christine. Was it the same way he touched her? Was he sweet and caressing her cheeks? Was he cold and distant?

Roy rubbed Anne's hand. She was distracted from Gilbert. The dark sky cast shadows over Roy's face. She could make out the general shape of his head in the blackness. He leaned closer, allowing a few rays of light from the house to show off his marvelous blue eyes. He was smiling thought Anne. She could tell by the way his eyes slanted.

"Anne, you made me an immensely happy man tonight," stated Roy as he gave Anne a tiny peck on the cheek. "I felt like I had the finest lady there on my arm."

Gilbert's tipsy shuffle announced his arrival at the buggy. Clumsily he pulled himself in and strew his body across the leather of the seat. The wagon moved and they neared her stop.

Anne felt like they made an unholy trinity. Pastors would surely be able to provide a lengthy sermon to preach on Sunday if they could read her thoughts. Anne summoned an imaginary pulpit and minister, in her mind she roleplayed the lecture she would receive. Silently she hoped that it would suffice in cleansing the impure nature of her dreams.

The carriage halted and Roy nudged Anne accidentally as he lowered his body from the carriage. He helped Anne down and escorted her back to the main entrance. No lights were lit and it felt like they were the only two around. Roy said his goodbye and promised to call on Anne again sometime next week. He hugged her and Anne gave him a small kiss on the cheek, like a sister would to her brother. The sermon had worked giggled Anne's inner voice.

She made her way into the school and watched from behind the curtains as the carriage hauling her two loves away faded in the fog.


	30. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

Monday morning arrived cloaked in whispers and hidden stares. Fingers were pointed at Anne behind her back as she made her rounds during the day. She could sense the change in attitude among her charges. Fear sunk into her bones and dread gnawed at her gut.

Suspicion followed Anne all morning. At noon Miss Stacey confronted Anne as she hung the freshly laundered sheets. She had already hung two rows, and still had 5 more to fill before she could eat lunch. The spring breeze snapped the wet linens on the line. The two women's shadows flapped with the sheet's movements. Smell of lye and wet soap filled the air. Anne could see the disapproving look Miss Stacey wore.

"Anne it has come to my attention that you were seen in the company of questionable men Saturday evening. You even frequented a real den of iniquity in their presence," sternly accused Miss Stacey.

"I attended the opera Saturday Night with Roy Gardner, I didn't think that was wrong," stated Anne as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe it. That was what everyone was talking about behind her back.

"Well, Mr. Dewey supports your statement, but a very prominent Pringle of Kingsport society is claiming she saw you with two men in a Scottish bar."

"We met up with Gilbert Blythe and his date Chrisitne Stewart. Roy and Gilbert had been friends in college so we joined them for coffee after the show," explained Anne.

"Gilbert Blythe? Who would accuse him of being questionable?" exclaimed Miss Stacey.

Anne just stared at the lump of twisted wet sheets. Their folds and creases made her think of the web of lies surrounding her. She felt like a wet limp sheet.

"Anne the whole town is talking about this. Your actions whether real or not is tarnishing our school's reputation," declared Miss Stacey.

"I am sorry Miss Stacey. I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong. I thought that we had a respectful evening."

"I know you had no intentions of hurting anyone or causing a scandal. I did see you at the opera with my own two eyes. You need to be more cautious for the school's sake. Teachers and staff are held to higher standards than the rest of society."

"I feel absolutely dreadful. What will happen?" questioned a terrified Anne.

"I have been notified of a hearing before the regency board on Wednesday. After listening to your explanation they will be discussing whether or not to terminate your employment here with us."

Water welled up in Anne's eyes. Fear and sorrow overtook her sensibilities, unleashing a torrent of tears. Trouble seemed to follow Anne where ever she went.

"What will I do?" she sobbed.

Miss Stacey put her arms on Anne's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Keep your chin up girl," she demanded, "The Pringles thrive on fear, if you show signs of weakness they will show you no mercy."

Anne wiped her tears across her puffy eyes. She looked at Miss Stacey and straightened her posture. The Pringles weren't going to get the best of her. She wasn't going to roll over and play dead. Afterall, she was Anne with an E.

"That's better Anne. Don't show your weakness," complemented Miss Stacey as she turned and walked away.

Thoughts of her own Saturday night played in her mind. If Anne hadn't been in that balcony, she would now be the talk of the town. It was too close of a call for her. She could envision the old gossips hoovering over their tea whispering about Muriel Stacey, headmistress at the Ladies College, and her rendezvous with Morgan Harris, the Pringle widower. Shivers ran up her back as she sat at her desk and shuffled some documents nervously around. She should take her own advise and exercise better caution next time.

Anne went back to her work. Her mind pondered the situation. How would any Pringle know who she was? She didn't know any outside of the school. She barely left the property. Why would they care about a maid? Who would have known about the cafe? Besides the 3 lonely Scotts, they were the only ones inside, or on the street for that matter. Gilbert, Roy, and Christine.

Christine! It was odd that she wasn't included in any of the rumors. Duh! Christine was very good friends with Emma Pringle! Why hadn't she seen it before? Anne took her anger out on smoothing wrinkles from the cold sheets using her palms. She smacked the sheets and applied extra force beyond need. She should have known that Christine would sink so low just to keep her claws in Gilbert's hide. She must be worried.

"What will Giblert say when he hears?" said Anne to the rows of white sheets.

"What about Roy?" she gasped.

She bent down and gathered the empty wicker laundry basket and hustled into the school. Wednesday would be here soon. She needed to prepare her defense and write a letter to Roy. She hoped that he would understand the situation.


	31. The Note

**The Note**

Roy received Anne's note late Monday evening. He was on his way up the stairs to retire for the night when his grandmother's butler handed him the envelope. He could smell the faint remnants of Anne's apple blossom perfume as he tucked it into his waist coat's pocket for safe keeping. He knew the letter was from Anne before he even opened it. A smile ran across his handsome face as he retreated to the safety of his room.

Once inside, he shut the door quietly and lit a lamp beside his bed. He fumbled with the letter, trying to open it carefully and preserve her precious note. The rustle of the thin paper excited him, allowing his mind to wander about what secret pining she was suffering in his absence. Her flowing script caught his eye and he began reading her letter with zest.

_My dearest Roy,_

_I enjoyed Saturday evening immensely. Your company has meant a great deal to me. I will always cherish our time together and look back on it with fondness._

_However, I regret to inform you that I will no longer be able to socialize with you. I truly am sorry. I wish things had turned out differently._

_Sincerely,  
Anne Shirley_

Roy reread the letter. Astonishment plagued his drawn face. He couldn't believe it. She was turning him down! He had thought he was in love with her and had found his soul mate. In his mind Anne was going to be his wife. Despair swept over his body and he crushed the note and threw it on the floor.

He grabbed his coat and hat. He wasn't going to sit here and let this happen. He needed to tell Anne how he felt. Quietly he snuck away from his Grandmother's house in the deep fog.

Roy felt a sense of urgency. He rushed along the road fast enough that his muscles ached from the exertion. Sweat beads formed along his forehead and gathered in the band of his hat. He was on a mission to get the woman he loved to reconsider him.

The spring air grew denser every passing moment. Fog enclosed around Roy making it hard for him to see his surroundings. Kingsport disappeared from sight leaving him secluded amidst the dancing particles of fog. He heard male voices boistering nearby about an actress. He could hear the clink of glasses. Roy suspected he was near a pub.

He turned towards the sounds and felt his way clumsily through the fog. A horse's hooves beat nearer and nearer. A clueless Roy stood still to try and decipher where he should turn next. Roy didn't see the draft horse or the rendering wagon it pulled.

He felt the heavy feet sink deep into his chest. The iron of the horse's shoes pained his body as they snapped his ribs. The large wooden wheels, weighted with the corpses of dead cows and horses, rolled over his cracked ribs forcing them to puncture his lungs and collapse.

Roy lay there on the ground screaming in agony as the second wheel thumped over him. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. All he saw was the thick mass of damp air. Visions of Anne and their life that they could have had played against the silver screen of fog. Children and laughter, with love and embracing teased him. Anne was no longer going to be his. Roy reached out to touch her silky cheek, but she disappeared. Cold settled over his body.

The men from nearby searched for Roy in the streets. Roy's hearing was fading and all he could hear was muffled nonsense. His breathing grew shallow. Pain left Roy with his last breath a minute after the wagon rolled over his heart.


	32. Torment

**Torment**

Anne wiped the vommit from the corner of her mouth. She looked down at the remnants of her breakfast floating in the chamber pot. She pushed it away and layed down on the bare wooden floor. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she imagined Roy tearing through the fog after reading her letter. Sobs shook her body and shattered the quiet of the school.

She pulled her knees close to her chest and huddled in the fetal position. Roy was no more. He was now laying rigid in a wooden casket in his grandmother's parlor. There would be no more laughter or sweet kisses from Roy. Soon he would be placed in the cold, dark earth. Snows and rains would slowly wash him away. Her stomach twisted again, but nothing came up.

It was her fault Roy was out so late in that fog. She should have told him the truth. Looking back made her realize how mean she had been to the man who had only showed her kindness and love. She really liked him, but Miss Stacey had clearly warned her about dating while at Kingsport. She had no other choice. She needed a job and a place to stay. Anguishbeganto vexat her gut causing her to lean over the chamber pot again.

She fell back down on the cold floor. The cool sensation on her skin reminded her of the bitter cold night she first met Roy. How could she have chosen her job as a maid over Roy's life? If only she could have gazed into a crystal ball and prevented this tragedy.

Memories and harsh inner voices tormented Anne. She cried until there was no more water left to make her tears. It was late Tuesday afternoon when she finally fell asleep.

Miss Stacey was aware of Anne's turmoil. In fact, most of the student population had heard the fanatic sobs of heart break and guilt echoing down the halls. Miss Stacey had been the messenger of Roy's demise to Anne. She asked Anne to meet her in the office after breakfast. Morgan Harris told Miss Stacey about Roy Gardener and the wagon earlier that morning when they met for their daily stroll near the lilac bushes.

Now she stood outside Anne's door. Occasionally a cry would escaped into the hall. The silence let Miss Stacey relax a little. Anne must be sleeping she thought. Anne's eyes haunted Miss Stacey for the remainder of the day. Shock and sadness rippled in the wet pools where her eyes had been. Anne was so young to know so much tragedy. Miss Stacey decided that she was going to help Anne. Tomorrow she would beg the board to keep Anne hired on. That was the least she could do. Miss Stacey scurried to her office and began outlining her speech on Anne's behalf.

The sun set behind the trees a few hours later. A glorious show of colors brightened the hazy horizon of Kingsport masking the tragedy. No one had foreseen the sorrow that the day had brought. No one could imagine what terror tomorrow held as the town sat basking in the radiant pastel hues for a peaceful moment.


	33. A Tea Party

**A Tea Party**

Christine sat in Emma Pringle's parlor running her long finger along the rim of her tea cup. She only listened to the other women discuss "poor Roy's" accident. He was now referred to as "poor Roy" and it made Christine feel queasy. The Kingsport society was having a field day gossipping and revealing new tidbits of information about the events on Monday evening. It had been quite awhile since they had any real news to share and they were delighting in the wake of Roy's death.

It was now clear to everyone that Roy had run from his Grandmother's house after receiving a letter from a teacher or maid at the Kingsport Ladies College. No one knows for sure what it contained, but the most popular specualtion was that the young lady was leaving him for another man. Another version was that he was running to meet the harlot maid who had been rumored being seen patronizing at a Scottish bar. The one constant that all the stories had in common was the fog had been so thick that poor Roy was ran over on his way to proclaim his love.

Christine felt nauseated by all this talk of death and forbidden love. She knew the truth and it wasn't romantic. Roy was probablyon his way to see Anne.

Emma's father was on the Ladies College board of education. She had overheard him and his cousin, Morgan Harris, discussing the hearing over Anne's conduct and the consequences she should incur. Roy was probably going to help or comfort Anne, but he never made it there. The hearing was today at 10:00 a.m..

Christine looked up at the clock and watched as is monotonously ticked away the minutes. It was almost ten. Soon Anne would know her fate. Christine feared that her evil plot to ruin Anne was the reason Roy Gardener had been killed. Christine watched the ladies pour tea as they shared gossip. She concluded that she was just like the snobs in front of her.

Gilbert appeared in the parlor, ushered by a maid. He nodded to all the ladies and took the seat next to Christine. She hoped that he couldn't sense her mood being out of sorts. Christine poured him a cup of hot tea and gently stirred it with a silver spoon. He seemed rather calm after everything that had happened. Gilbert was smiling and joking as if his friend was still alive. It was not like Gilbert to be so carefree when someone close had been hurt.

"Gilbert, I trust everything is going well with the seminars" said Emma Pringle's mother.

"Yes, Mrs. Pringle. I have one more seminar this afternoon and then I'm a free man. They've had us in consecutive seminars and workshops since Monday. I've barely had time to eat or sleep" replied Gilbert.

"I see you've managed to get a little time to visit our dear Christine" teased an older woman.

"I needed something sweet to perk me up before another discussion over a biopsy of the liver" joked Gilbert as he directed a sly smile toward Christine.

She smiled and blushed. "Gil? So am I any better than chopped liver?", she chimed back.

"Of course," laughed Gilbert.

"So Gilbert, what is your hypothesis over Roy Gardener's death?" questioned Emma Pringle.

Gilbert's face whitened and his lively brown eyes dulled.

"Roy Gardener?" he asked.

"Of course, dear Gilbert. Haven't you heard about the scandal surrounding his death?" asked a clueless Pringle wearing a large hat covered in peacock plumes.

"Roy's dead?" Gilbert asked Christine.

Christine averted her eyes from his sorrowful ones and nodded.

"Yes Gil. I thought you would have heard by now," said Christine in a hushed tone.

"No. I've been in conferences and seminars the last two days. What's happened?"

"He was ran over by a rendering wagon on it's way to the glue factory in the fog late Monday night. Some believe he was running to meet with a teacher at the Ladies College," slowly stated a somber Christine.

"ANNE!", gasped Gilbert, "Is Anne okay?"

"Anne? Boy, who is Anne?" asked the lady in the peacock hat.

"Didn't Christine tell you?" asked Gilbert to the very intrigued crowd.

Prying minds directed their eyes onto Christine.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Pringle.

"Anne works at the Ladies College. She's a friend of Gilbert's from Avonlea. Roy Gardener was courting Anne," spoke a hesitant Christine.

"That explains the teacher at the college," nodded an elderly Pringle. The other ladies heads shook in agreement.

"Why was Roy rushing to Anne so late?" Gilbert asked Christine and the others.

"I overheard Mr. Pringle this morning discussing Anne's behavior and rumored immoral actions. The school is holding a hearing about her employment this morning. I suspect it might have something to do with that," confessed Christine.

All the ladies sat silent. Gilbert looked at Christine. She studied her handkerchief.

"What immoral rumors are going around about Anne?" quizzed Gilbert.

"There may have been one about her and the company of two young men she kept in a Scottish bar on Saturday night," whispered Christine.

"But you and I were with Roy and Anne Saturday night! That explains the two men, but what about you? Why aren't you mentioned Christine?" snapped an angry Gilbert.

He was getting angry. It was obvious to him and everyone else that Christine had played a major role in the circulation of the rumor. Christine looked guilty and acted guilty.

"I made it up to get back at her," yelled Christine.

Tears escaped from her eyes as she ranted, "Anne was only an orphaned maid. What gave her the right to attend an opera and vie for the affections of two men of good stature? She deserved a little retribution for her airs."

The room was eerily quiet. Even the proud and snide Pringles sat in astonishment over Christine's admission. Gilbert rose to his feet and towered above her. His eyes flashed rage as he silently left the room. All eyes were focused on Christine as she wept in her hands.

The clock chimed eleven as Gilbert grabbed his coat and hat from the Pringle's butler. He ran down the road and prayed that he was in time to clear Anne's name. He had to stop her from being branded a fallen woman. He needed to rescue the woman he loved.


	34. The Hearing

**The Hearing**

The men sat wearing black suits and ties accessorized with the most somber expression imagineable. Anne stood motionless near her chair in front of the seated board. Her knees slightly shook under her best blue wool skirt. She had dressed as sensible and nice as possible, hoping to win approval. Her white blouse and blue waist made her look reasonable and kept together. On the inside her stomach was tied and her head felt light. They were judging her, carefully weighing all the arguments heard earlier that morning.

Anne could hear the men whispering to each other. It was humiliating hearing complete strangers deliberate her moral character in front of her and a small crowd of concerned parents. Anne glanced at Miss Stacey's kind face. Atleast Anne had one friend in the room.

Miss Stacey's speech was her only hope. The men had listened intently to Miss Stacey's well written oracle on Anne's indesposable qualities and attributes.

"It is imperilious that the Ladies College keep Anne Shirley hired on" stressed a poised Miss Stacey. "Anne is a hard worker who never complains and exceeds the maximum requirements expected of her. She is a well versed young woman who has helped your daughters understand Shakespeare and Chaucer. Without her tutilage, they would still be sifting through those pages. The young women enjoy and respect Anne. It would only hurt the school and your daughters if you choose to terminate Anne's employment."

Anne looked down at her hands. She fiddled with her thumb and then grasped them firmly together as she remembered Miss Stacey's speech. She silently prayed as she looked at the wooden floor she had scrubbed last Saturday morning. The day of the opera and when Roy was still alive. A man coughed causing her concentrated prayer to be interrupted. She shifted her gaze toward the large clock in the meeting room. It was almost ten til eleven. She wondered how much longer the men would torture her.

Anne eyed the small crowd. Most of them were Pringles. They had to be. The few ladies in the group wore the finest clothes and hats. The men's attire consisted of tailored suits. Anne envisioned Roy amongst the crowd. She needed to see his lively smile and eyes flickering with laughter. A small grin formed at the corner of her lips until she remembered why Roy wasn't there. The corner of her eyes were still red from crying the day before. Roy wasn't going to be there ever again. Sorrow began to creep it's way back into her soul.

"Anne Shirley," stated a man on the board"Would you please step forward?"

Anne nodded and did what she was told. She took three steps closer to the table. Miss Stacey nodded to reassure Anne and then smiled at the man who just spoke. Anne wondered if that was the infamous Morgan Harris.

The man stood tall and shuffled a piece of paper in front of him on the table top. He glanced down at the writing and began reading:

"It has come to the conclusion of the board that Anne Shirley remain here at the Kingsport Ladies College. However, we will appoint Miss Stacey to oversee Miss Shirley's activities and conduct after classes. Anne will be placed on pending termination, meaning that any wrong doing or scandal on her part will automatically qualify her for immediate removal. Do you have any questions about our decision Anne?"

Anne nodded no towards the man and spoke clearly, "No Sir."

The man nodded his head once letting the filtered sunlight bounce off his slicked back blonde hair. He stated, "Very well then, the board has listened to all the aspects of this issue and came to its conclusion. We will convene at this time if there is no further new business."

People began mingling and discussing the ruling. Miss Stacey strode over to Anne and shook her hand.

"You handled yourself very well," said a beaming Miss Stacey.

Anne finally smiled and said, "I was so nervous. I didn't know if I would be able to stand much longer without fainting. I never want to be judged like that again."

"Me neither" agreed Miss Stacey still clutching Anne's sweaty hands. Morgan Harris looked longingly at Miss Stacey. She noticed his gaze and worried that someone would see.

"I don't know what I would have done without your support. Thank you Miss Stacey."

"Everyone needs help sometime. I am glad I was able to make a difference."

"Thank you, it really did. I feel that I would be on the streets without your backing," said Anne.

Miss Stacey hugged Anne trying to shift Morgan's gaze off her. She wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulder. The pair walked out of the emptying room and down to Miss Stacey's office. Morgan watched them leave and prayed that he would never have to judge his Muriel like he did Anne today.

"Let's go get a cake or a pie from the bakery to celebrate our victory, Anne," said Miss Stacey, "OR how about we get our tea in a resteraunt"

Anne grinned at the thought of a cake just for her. "Oh! That would be lovely Miss Stacey. May we?"

"Let's get our shawls and head out. The others have planned to take over your chores for the day. Let's go have tea and cake."

The two women were soon out the door and on their way down town. The warm air and fragrance of spring emerging lightened their miserable loads. The weather seemed to be changing in their favor. Anne looked out at the world and appreciated everything she saw.

The large clock on the town hall chimed the hour of eleven o'clock for everyone to hear. Miss Stacey and Anne had the confines of the school to their back and main street to their front. Anne had no idea that Gilbert Blythe was rushing to her rescue inside the school.


	35. Rush

**Rush**

Gilbert was out of breath when he finally reached the school. His chest heaved with each breath showing his great effort. He hadn't physically worked so hard since he spent the summer helping his father on the farm. It showed, he had winter hands and body. He hunched his body over as he propped his arms on his knees. Deep breathing helped him regain some much needed composure before he entered the school.

Gilbert knocked on the front door, but he didn't wait for an answer. He turned the brass knob and barged into the quiet hall. He looked around anxiously, searching for a sign of the hearing. His nostrils still flared a bit from the exertion of his rush to get here.

He looked in the rooms on the main floor. Girls attending class filled all but one. That lone room was empty. Gilbert grew anxious the more he searched for Anne. Fear filled every cell of his body. He ran upstairs to the dormitories. He was desperate and no social obligations were going to keep him from his love.

The long hallway was void of humans. She had to be somewhere. He hunted through every room and closet. He eventually stumbled into Anne's room. Her things were packed nicely in Diana's trunk waiting to be taken. He immediately recognized the trunk.

He began searching for paper to write her a note. He needed to tell her the truth. He knocked over a box of pencils and they scattered all over the floor. He bent down to pick up the rolling yellow logs. He was on his hands and knees muttering quiet curse words when he noticed a pair of worn work boots standing in the doorway. Gilbert's eyes followed the length of the man's body straight into Mr. Dewey's glaring eyes.

"Excuse me young man, but you are not allowed in here. I need to escort you out," ordered a stern Mr. Dewey.

"I know sir, but I need to find Anne Shirley. It's urgent!" said Gilbert.

"Sorry mister, but you've missed her. She and Miss Stacey left shortly after the hearing."

"The hearing?" anxiously asked Gilbert "Is it over?"

"It sure is. I haven't seen that much commotion all year long. Most of the Pringle clan came out to chew the fat over poor Anne's behavior."

"What happened to Anne?" desperately asked Gilbert.

"I don't know. Reckon it was bad though. No outsider can stand a chance against them Pringles."

"I need to find her. I know what happened and who started the rumor."

"Like I said, she left and I don't know if she'll be back. By the looks of things she's ready to go."

"I HAVE to find her. Can I leave a message in case she comes back?"

"I suppose that would be alright- long as you leave right a way and don't cause no trouble," reasoned Mr. Dewey.

"Thank you. Let me write something really quick."

"Hurry then. I don't want no girls seeing a man in their sleeping quarters."

Gilbert grabbed a rolling pencil and left the others. He fumbled in his coat pocket for a piece of paper. All he had was his train ticket and a receipt for that afternoon. He took the receipt and flipped it over. Hastily he wrote a quick message under Mr. Dewey's watchful eyes.

He signed the letter with a flourish and handed it to the watchman.

"Please, please make sure she gets this when she comes back," pleaded Gilbert.

"Sure. Now get before someone sees you!" whispered Mr. Dewey as he shooed Gilbert down the hall.

Mr. Dewey watched Gilbert's back disappear as he flew down the stairs in search of Anne. Mr. Dewey placed Gilbert's note on top of Anne's trunk and left to check on the water heaters. He had never trusted those new fangled contraptions. He whistled a tune and thought back to the days when he was a lad and in love.


	36. Departure

**Departure**

Anne and Miss Stacey strode up the sidewalk laughing. They had enjoyed the early afternoon in each other's company. Tea and red velvet cake filled their bellies as they bonded over stories from Avonlea and their victory this morning. Anne finally felt a connection to someone in Kingsport besides Roy. It felt good to laugh and enjoy herself again.

They entered the school and noticed that all the girls were still in class. It was only three and Anne had the rest of the day to herself. Miss Stacey thanked Anne for her company and excused herself to check on papers and business in her office. Anne lightly pranced up the stairs like she was walking on air.

Anne reached the top and stopped. Carefully she looked over her shoulders making sure she was alone. A waltz began playing in her mind as she took her first step.

"_1, 2, 3, 1, 2 ,3,_" counted Anne as she danced with an imaginary beau down the hall.

Her skirt twirled out making her look like a red headed bell. Her boots clicked elogantly on the wooden floors. Anne closed her eyes and imagined she was with Roy swooping across a magnificent dance floor filled with Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses. She gracefully maneuvered her way closer to her room.

Unfortunately, she stumbled and bumped her propped hands into the door jam. It brought Anne out of her dreams and back to the dismal reality of Kingsport Ladies College. She gathered her wits and rubbed her elbow.

"Why do I always romanticize things?" complained Anne to herself as she entered her room.

Anne immediately noticed that someone had been there. Pencils from her desk were strewn across the floor. She stepped back and surveyed the quaint room. Why would anyone want her belongings? She had so little. Anne cautiously reentered looking around corners and under her bed.

No one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed. She really should begin unpacking her things. It would be really hard to get the wrinkles out of a few of her skirts. Anne despised ironing.

Slowly she coaxed herself into unpacking and stiffly she raised herself from the bed. A piece of paper laying on top of the carved wood trunk caught her attention. She bent down and picked it up. It looked like a receipt from the train depot. Today's date was marked on it and the train was heading to Avonlea. It left at four. She hadn't bought a ticket yet, because she didn't know for sure if she would need one.

"Strange. How did this get here?" she said aloud as she examined the folded paper.

Effortlessly, she unfolded the note and realized there was writing on the back. It was from Gilbert! He had came to talk to her. She began reading the letter.

_My dearest Anne,_

_I just heard of Roy's death and your predicament. I know who started the rumor. Christine was jealous and had Emma Pringle spread the stretched tale of Saturday night around. I am coming to help set things right with the board. Please don't leave without seeing me._

_Gilbert_

Anne gushed at the letter. He cared enough to help her, but where was he? She needed to see him and tell him that everything was fine. She grabbed her coat and ran down the hall. She stopped by Miss Stacey's office.

"Miss Stacey I am going to find Gilbert. He stopped by and left a note saying he knew the truth. I need to catch him at the train station," said Anne as she rushed back out the door.

Miss Stacey looked up only to see Anne leaving. She went back to her work and thought nothing more about it. It was 3:30 and soon classes would be dismissing. She needed to write a few letters to parents about a benefit next week.

Anne raced out of the school and down the street. She weaved her way from street to street towards the train station. It was a long walk and she only had a half hour until Gilbert's train left. Her pulse was beating hard against her skin as she neared the station.

The old iron locomotive was still. They must be boarding people and luggage yet, thought Anne. She could see steam rising from the engine's front and sides. Her eyes were locked on the black cow catcher. If it began moving, she would miss Gilbert. She was watching the front so intensely that she didn't see a trunk that had been parked in front of her. Anne tumbled forward and landed flat on the hard ground. A whistle and yell from the conductor greeted Anne's ears as she awkwardly rose and dusted herself off. The train was leaving!

Anne ran, swerving around people and their belongings. Smoke and the sound of the engine lunging forward reminded her that she needed to hurry. Gilbert was leaving without saying goodbye. She had to see him. The conductor poked his head out of the last coach and waved a lantern at the engineer to signal they were ready to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Anne, but the hiss from the train made it inaudible.

Anne reached the platform only to see the back of the caboose swaying down the tracks. She had missed the train by a few minutes and now there was no hope of catching it. Gilbert was gone. He was probably sitting and reading the paper in one of the coaches. Anne sat down on a passenger's trunk and looked at the fading train's trail of steam hanging in the air. She missed his departure.


	37. Derailed

**Derailed**

Gilbert walked up and down almost every street of Kingsport. Bare trees with new sprouts beginning to appear lined the residential streets. Black wrought iron fences framed the well kept brick houses. Small flower gardens adorned the tiny yards. Obviously this was a decent neighborhood.

Gilbert was able to identify several varities of bulb flowers. Daffodils, tulips, crocuses, and the beginning spokes of irises were poking through the half frozen dark soil. Flowers were the least of his worries, he still hadn't found Anne. His train to Avonlea was leaving in two hours.

He was getting nowhere. She had to be somewhere and that was definetly not here. He was torn between conscience and practicality. Anne needed him now. He couldn't afford to buy another train ticket or pay for an extra night's stay at the hotel. Nervous jitters pulsed through his tense muscles. He would check the hotel and gather his bag. Then he was going to call on Anne at the Ladies College, hopefully she would be there.

That was his plan. He turned around on the wooden walkway. The thumping of his hard soled shoes let everyone know he was coming and fast. Gilbert raced to his hotel and ran up the open stairs. He zoomed past the familiar dark green wallpaper and smokey hurricane chimneys of the kerosene lamps that decorated the grim hallway. He fumbled with his key, trying to pull it from his pants pocket in the right position to unlock the door. He had to save time.

He shoved the key hard into the lock. He twisted and jiggled the door and finally made his way into his room. Luckily, he had packed most of his clothes and books last night. He had hoped to spend this day with Christine to propose marriage. He never anticipated the turn of events. His plans had been derailed for the time being.

He couldn't believe how stupid and naieve he was to even have contemplated that notion. An internship wasn't worth marrying a lady he didn't love. Gilbert was determined to be a doctor. He always got what he really wanted as long as he worked hard. He could finish his internship without Dr. Stewart's connections.

He checked the room once more. He looked under the roughly made bed and in the corners. Everything was packed and he made his way down to the front desk. He stood anxiously waiting for the clerk to return. He slapped the silver toggle on the bell to arouse his attention.

Impatiently he struck it again and again. He was hoping that the clerk would figure out it was urgent. Gilbert glanced at the old grandfather clock sitting in the entry way. It was 3:15. He really needed to find Anne now!

The clerk finally appeared. The cuffs on his white pressed shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Suds were on his wet hands and he wiped them on a dish towel looped in his belt. The clerk's thin moustache twitched in irritation as Gilbert kept ringing the bell.

"Coming!" yelled the clerk, "I'm coming!"

Gilbert stopped hitting the bell and threw his key on the glass covering the wooden counter. Tucked underneath the glass were business cards and little notes from people who had stayed there before him. They always fascinated him and he usually enjoyed reading how far people had come and what business they ran or were employed in. This afternoon he paid them no attention.

"I need to check out," said Gilbert a little irritated at the slow demeanour of the clerk.

"Yes, Dr. Blythe," responded the man as he shuffled papers behind the counter. "I trust your stay here was enjoyable."

"It was fine," said Gilbert, "I really must go. Do you need anything else?"

"I just need you to sign here."

"Okay. Thank you," stated Gilbert as he scribbled his name on the the piece pink paper. He dropped the pen and was out the door before it hit the glass. Gilbert dropped the pen and was out the door before it hit the glass. He threw his heavy duffle bag over his shoulder and ran towards the school.

"It has to be about 3:30 or so," huffed Gilbert as he rounded the last turn before the college.

The brick road passed under his feet quickly. He finally found himself on the steps of the school out of breath for the second time that day. He didn't bother with knocking this time. He barged in the school and found himself surrounded by a herd of girls mulling about slowly in the halls. He cumbersomely sifted his way towards Miss Stacey's office, hoping she could tell him where Anne was.

The hall emptied as the girls chatted with each other on the way up to their rooms. He sighed with relief as the halls quieted allowing him to have easy access to Miss Stacey. Her door was open and he could see her reading over a thick stack of papers. He knocked on the door frame to get her attention.

"Miss Stacey?" asked Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Come in. I haven't seen you for ages. I thought you had already left for Avonlea," exclaimed Miss Stacey with a large smile spread out on her face.

"My train leaves at 4, but I need to see Anne first. Do you know where she is?" rushed Gilbert.

"She left for the train station to catch the four o'clock..." started Miss Stacey.

"I better go," interrupted Gilbert as he backed out the door and yelled, "Thank you!"

She was leaving! He had to catch her before she got on that train or else he might never see her again. He didn't realize that Anne had left to find him. He couldn't imjagine that she had figured out his train by reading the back of his note from earlier that day. He could only picture her leaving Kingsport and him forever. He dropped his duffle bag by the curb outside of the school. It was too heavy and it slowed him down. It laid on the grass as Gilbert and his shadow darted to the train station.

He could hear the town's clock chime four times. He was too late. Anne would already have boarded and soon the train would leave. Gilbert could see the station and the train was still parked in front. He could see the steam and smoke rising from the engine's funnel. He still had time, but not much. He looked around and noticed that the tracks crossed the road up ahead. He could run along the tracks instead of going around the long way on the side walk. He deviated from his route and strode down the railroad ties towards Anne.

Rocks and weeds filled the void spaces between the wooden ties. Gilbert noticed that the iron tracks were beginning to rust in a few spots. It was obvious that the tracks needed some maintenance soon. Looking at the tracks helped keep his mind off his aching body and the possibility of losing Anne forever.

The shrill wail of the train's whistle warned Gilbert to get off of the tracks. He was close enough now to see the faces of the people standing on the platform. He saw the conductor wave and the train lurch ahead. His heart sunk when the heavy iron wheels turned and steam shot out. He should be on that train talking to Anne.

He bounced off the tracks and into the tall dead weeds. The weeds brushed against his pants leaving littleburrs stuck in the weave of the fabric. He stopped when he decided he was a safe distance from the tracks. Maybe he should hop on the train as it rumbled past?

He waited and deliberated this possible course of action. Small boys the age of 8 have done it plenty of times. Surely a young man of his abilities could do the same. He swallowed hard and tried to create saliva in his dry mouth. He bounced on the balls of his feet trying to be ready when the train rolled by.

The loud rumbling iron contraption thundered by Gilbert. Wind rushed around him, taking his breath away. The wheels rolled fast and clanked loudly on the tracks. Suddenly his grand idea seemed like an invitation to the grave. There was no way he would be able to jump on the speeding locomotive without getting hurt.

Coach after coach whizzed past his frame. It moved fast enough that he couldn't see inside the windows. Anne was inside there. Did she see him? Did she know he loved her?

Gilbert watched as the train grew smaller in the distance. His hopes of holding Anne safely in his arms faded with the train. He sat on the ground amidst the weeds. Tears welled up inside him and he yelled to the sky. He sat there sulking for a few minutes.

Suddenly an express train came roaring past him. This train was going much faster than Anne's. Gilbert stood up. Something was wrong. He ran after the train hoping to see something from the top of the hill nearby. Weeds whacked his legs as he strained to get to the crest of the mountain of a hill.

Down below he spied Anne's train. It was stalled while a farmer herded his cows across the tracks. He noticed an engineer running behind the train along the tracks. He was carrying a lantern and a little emergency kit, apacket of powder, to attach on a rail to warn any oncoming trains that they were stalled ahead.

Gilbert had seen this many times before. It was common practice for stalled trains to send someone behind to leave a warning. A train coming from behind would run over the small packet causing it to explode. The sound would alarm the engineer to stop his train and no harm would be done.

There wasn't enough time for the engineer to warn this speeding express. It would take atleast 200 yards for that freight engine to stop. Gilbert's view let him see there wasn't enough room to stop without rear ending the train Anne was on. They were wasting valuable time.

He waved and yelled, but the running engineer didn't notice. Gilbert ran towards the train, but he didn't get there in time. Moments after he set in motion, the express train plowed into the back of the stalled train.


	38. Burnt Dreams

**Burnt Dreams**

Anne sat at the train station trying to hold back the tears that were springing from her eye lids. She had missed Gilbert. Now she was alone in Kingsport with the Pringles and Christine Stewart. She wiped a slipped tear from her cheek with the bottom of her shawl. She couldn't move, she needed time to think.

People were walking about and talking to each other. Nobody saw Anne's sorrow. She watched a young mother toss her baby up and down to keep him happy. Little goos of enjoyment floated across the breeze. A farmer chewed a wad of tobacco as he read the daily commodity prices. He spit his juice onto the track.

Another train was approaching, causing Anne to look at the large clock posted on the outer wall. The next train wasn't due for another hour. She could tell by the color of the engine that it was an express train. Something important must have happened to warrant an express to speed so fast through a station without stopping.

The wind from the passing engine and tender swirled stray pieces of paper around Anne's feet. She stood and glanced down the tracks. Gilbert was gone now, and she should get back to the school. She edged her way among the remaining people and began the trek back to the College.

Anne looked up in the air and noticed a flock of Canadian geese returning from the south. Thin stratus clouds streaked across the blue spring sky promising fair weather. The distant sound of cows mooing calmed her tense body. She smiled and took it as a sign of providence that things would be fine as she began walking down the road. Her lips hummed the Canadian anthem and her fingers tapped the beat on her skirt.

Anne spotted a man waving and running atop the hill first. His erratic behavior grabbed her attention. She squinted to get a better view. Nothing was unusual except him. A loud crash and moan of hissing steam followed his warning.

The express train burrowed itself inside the halted train. The wooden caboose and coaches cracked and splintered apart as the engine made it's way through the middle of the stalled cars. The few cars remaining intact buckled and derailed. The frames toppled over on their sides carrying the iron steam engine and tender with them. Coal scattered among the wild grasses and spots of glowing embers ignited the dead vegetation. Screams of passengers trapped inside the timber coaches scarred the silence following the collision. Scared cattle scampered about the pasture braying and kicking.

Anne ran to a clearing for a better vantage point. Horror gripped Anne as she looked down on the scene. A few of the cars were burning from the tipped coal stoves used for heating inside. If anyone survived the impact, they would be burned alive. Gilbert was on that train. He could be choking on the smoke buried under debris of the iron giant.

Anne stumbled over her skirt and fell on the hard earth. Her hands pushed into the rough rocks cutting the palms of her hands. Dirt and a few pebbles were embedded under the skin, but she didn't feel any pain. She was numb.

Blackness began to overtake her senses. The earth swayed underneath her. Anne fought the urge to faint, she had to help Gilbert down below. Her knees finally allowed her to stand, shaking she tripped her way down to the edge of the wreck.

Ashes floated across the once peaceful sky. The geese and clouds were gone. Darkness loomed, lit by the flames licking at the dry wood coaches. She stumbled across the blackened earth scorching her skirt and shoes with each movement.

A few men from the express train exited from the last coach and came to help the trapped passengers. Anne didn't know what to do. She looked around at the devistation and despair. She noticed a charcoaled dismembered arm laying on the ground. She leaned forward and spewed the contents of her stomach. Her dreams and many others were burning up tonight.

Gilbert had reached the wreckage in shock. He knew that most of the passengers were being burned alive. He also understood that time wasn't in their favor. He joined a group of men and began pulling people from the mangled mess. Occasionally, he would grab a hand or a foot and never find the rest of the owner.

He couldn't concentrate on the victims. He was focused on finding Anne. His love was lying somewhere among the carnage. He prayed that she was alive and had escaped the first impact.

Time passed and soon firefighters and railroad men from the station came to aid the few samaritans on the scene. Bodies lay in tidy rows on a slope near the accident. Gilbert tended to the live victims, ordering laudanum and morphine to make them more comfortable. He applied a turnequette or bandaged a wound. Most of his training wasn't required, death was prevailing over this occasion.

Dried blood stunk on his hands, but it wasn't as strong as the burning human flesh and cow hides among the rubble. The smell made him nautious, but he trudged on hoping that he could save Anne. His hope was fading the longer the train remains burned and fewer people were being brought his way. The fires provided him visibility on his grim endeavor of putting his education to use.

He passed over a woman whose face was melted beyond recognition. He couldn't decide if her hair was red in the bad light. He didn't feel that it was Anne. He hoped his intuition was right and she was still alive. His heart would tell him her fate.

Anne kneeled near a young child who sat clinging a cracked porcelain baby. She smoothed the wee child's hair and sang her a song trying to comfort the frightened orphan. Her voice trilled over the commotion and crackling wood ablaze.

"_Hush little baby, Don't you cry,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird,  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,  
And if that diamond ring don't shine,  
Mama's gonna buy you a coal mine,  
And if that coal mine runs dry,  
Mama's gonna buy you a piece of sky,  
And if that piece of sky turns gray,  
Mama's gonna buy you a stack of hay_..."

Anne sang, making up the places she had forgotten. The child whimpered quietly in her arms. Anne felt a deep connection to the child. Empathy from orphan to orphan bonded the pair as they sat watching their loved ones being engulfed by flames.

Gilbert heard Anne's song, but assumed he was delirious from all the smoke he had inhaled. He was so preoccupied with the few survivors that he didn't notice the woman and child sitting at the end of the line. He slowly neared the huddled pair preparing to check them over. A heifer crossed in front of him blocking his view. He slapped the shocked cow on the rump and hissed it away. He stood in amazement when he gazed into Anne's eyes.


	39. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

A soft wind blew the heat from the burning cars across Anne's face. She blinked and opened her stung eyes. The image of Gilbert standing in front of her was still there. Maybe she wasn't dreaming. Did her tarnished eyes really see him? Ashes fluttered down around them, filling the few feet between them. It was a surreal moment where ashes looked like dancing snow and two lovers found each other among the dying.

"Anne", gasped Gilbert, struggling to talk with all the smoke and ash floating in the air.

"Gilbert?" cried a stunned Anne.

The little orphaned girl began to cryas Anne stood up. Her legs wobbled under her weight, but she had to see if this man was really Gilbert. He was covered in soot and stumped over from the work he was doing, but his eyes... his eyes were Gilbert's. Anne stumbled her way closer to the smokey man. Her tired legs buckled causing her body to collapse into Gilbert's strong arms.

The weight of her body shook him from the shock overtaking his body. He adjusted his stance to hold Anne. All his suffering seemed to vanish when he held her in his arms. Anne was alive! He felt the fabric of her coat and gingerly touched her messy hair. There was no need to worry about finding Anne's disfigured body among the wreckage anymore. He held her close to his body, cherishing his second chance.

Anne snuggled into his broad shoulders, finally feeling that this nightmare would soon be over. She tried to smell his scent, but the horrible stench of blood mixed with smoke set her stomach swirling. She tried to keep it together. Thoughts of Gilbert being alive were enough to stop the beckoning purge. A monsterous wave of love washed over her, causing a white crescent of teeth to show against her sooty black face.

Her eyes and smile let Gilbert know she cared. That was enough for now. He didn't care if it was platonic or not. She was safe in his arms. Tomorrow he could win her heart, but for now he held her tightly savoring the reunion.

"I thought you were dead. I tried to catch you before you boarded the train. I only arrived to watch it leave and shortly afterwards I heard the terrible collision. I am so glad you are okay. I feared the worse Gilbert" whispered Anne to Gilbert's chest.

His arms tightened around her when he processed her faint words. If she only knew that he avoided the terrible wreck, because of her. His love for her had kept him safe.

"Anne, I thought you were on the train. I missed my chance to board because I was looking for you. Miss Stacey told me you were catching the four o'clock. Thank God you are okay" he said into her ear.

His warm breath tickled her ear and tinges of arousal shot through her body. She longed for Gilbert to take her away from the horror of the train wreckage. She wanted him to know of her love for him.

The persistent high pitched wail of the young girl beside them soured their reunion. Anne reluctantly peeled herself away from Gilbert's safe refuge. She had forgotten the terror that surrounded them. They both focused their attention toward the child. Her braids were askew and stray curls of hair had escaped framing the frightened black face. Trails of tears marked her cherub like cheeks. She still clutched her doll. The poor child had to be 3 or 4.

Anne instantly bent down to comfort the sobbing child. The two girls created a scene of compassion and hope among the debris. Gilbert knew she should be the mother of his children as he watched Anne cuddle the lost child. The child finally began to whimper and gurgle before she fell asleep in Anne's arms. Gilbert put his arm around Anne's shoulder and steadied her swaying frame. The two stood and watched the final fires snuff out.

It was nearing eight o'clock. It had been almost 4 hours since the collision. Most of Kingsport had heard the news about the train accident. A steady flow of men came to aid in the rescue and clean up. A few women and scared cattle huddled together atop a nearby hill watching the unfolding chaos.

Christine Stewart stood next to her friend Emma Pringle. Her eyes scanned the men's faces down below. She was anxiously searching for any sign of Gilbert. This was his train for Avonlea. He just couldn't be dead. All she could remember was earlier that morning when he stormed out of the parlor during tea. That couldn't be the last time she saw him. It just couldn't be.

Christine's eyes grew weary from the strain of looking in the dark and smoke. The fires were beginning to dwindle and die down. Men were yelling and pulling the remaining frames of charred cars and seats off the tracks. She looked at the row of dead bodies laying on the once beautiful hill side. A couple of charred cow carcasses were heaped in a pile near the tracks. Sounds of clinking metal and yelling men filled the air. The crying of a young child from somewhere nearby was different from the other commotion.

Christine stood and listened. The sound was coming from the bottom of the hill near the edge of wounded people. She turned her head and noticed a tall slender man comforting a young woman. He wore the same coat as Gilbert. It was Gilbert and Anne together! Christine nodded with resolution that Gil had not met his end tragically and she slowly left the scene arm in arm with Emma. She would get the chance to apologize to them both someday.

A smoky haze filled the air and hung over the trees of Kingsport. Tragedy had struck leaving a tremendous scar among the landscape. Pain and suffering was rampant among the hilly plain that dark night, but true love was given a second chance to rise out of the ashes of missed chances.


	40. Home

**Home**

Anne sat in the wicker rocker on Diana Wright's front porch and patted the little baby boy's back. The methodical swaying of the chair relaxed the tension building up inside of her. It had been two weeks since the accident, but the anxiety stayed with her. Due to strong urging from Miss Stacey, Anne had traveled from Kingsport shortly after the accident to get away from all the commotion.Shereluctantly dropped off the orphaned girl intheCarmody Orphan Asylum and finished her own journey to Avonlea. Miss Stacey wasn't opening the school for another week. Many of the students had family members aboard the train or were traumatized from the dreadful stories circulating Kingsport. It was useless to hold class when no one could concentrate on their lessons.

Gilbert stayed on at the hospital to help the survivors. The two hadn't been together since and there were no spoken words of their love for each other. No telegrams or letters had been received from Gilbert. Diana inquired after him to his mother, but she hadn't received any news either. Anne worried about Gilbert and his health.

Baby Fred whimpered and squirmed on Anne's shoulder. She patted his back and helped him release a bubble of gas from deep inside his tummy. The warm summer breeze filtered across the yard blowing the laundry hanging on the clothesline. Diana was working inside on dinner, desperately needing a break from the baby. Anne tried to keep her fretting mind off of Gilbert, but it was hard.

She started humming a song gently near the baby's head. He was finally dozing and he needed a good rest. The baby definetly had his father's temperment thought Anne. She smoothed the soft fabric of his pale blue dress and enjoyed cradling him on her shoulder. A lone robin hopped on the ground looking for worms or a juicy grub.

Diana had been so kind to let Anne stay with her. Fred was away to Winnipeg for a few weeks developing a new bank branch. Diana needed the company and Anne needed a place to stay. The two women immediately reconnected their friendship and it felt good to be somewhere familiar.

The lulling movement of the rocker slowly made Anne close her eyes. She held the baby and peacefully napped in the fading sunlight of the afternoon. The yapping of a small dog startled her and baby Fred. A young Pye boy and his dog were walking down the lane. He carried a cane fishing pole and a large box. Anne assumed he was coming to ask Diana if he could fish on their pond.

"Hi there, Master Pye. What brings you around these parts?" said Anne trying to make the lad feel grown up.

"I was on my way fishing when I ran into Mr. Blythe," started the young boy with a small lisp, "he paid me a whole nickel to walk this way and tell you to meet him down the road at Green Gables."

"Mr. Blythe?" questioned a concerned Anne.

"Yes'm", the young boy said as he stomped the dust up around his feet. "He said he needed to give you something and he would be working there this afternoon."

"Thank you," said Anne. "You hurry along now and catch a whopper of a fish for your dinner."

The young boy turned and ran towards the pond. Anne knew he would spend the remainder of the afternoon at the pond trying to catch a fish. Little did he know, Fred had just stocked the pond plum full of crappies. She smiled at the image of him pulling tiny fish left and right.

Tiny Fred started to search for his dinner. Thesmall fists and open mouth nudging her shirt were signs that it was time for Diana to take a turn with the babe. Anne stood up and stretched her muscles. She went inside to find Diana.

Diana was at the table sleeping. Her hands were folded propping her raven haired head next to the potato peels sitting on the table. Anne hated to wake the tired mother, but maybe Mr. Blythe had heard from Gilbert. Anne tapped Diana's slumped shoulders to awaken her.

Diana mumbled and licked her dry lips, "Anne, just a few more minutes."

"Diana, Mr. Blythe needs me to come to Green Gables. I think he's heard something from Gilbert."

Diana's head shot up and she looked Anne in the eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. One of the Pye boys just relayed the message," rushed Anne. "Will you be okay if I leave?"

"I think I can manage," teased Diana. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Hopefully. Maybe there will be some good news," smiled Anne as she handed the hungry boy to his mother.

"I'll be back," said Anne as she scurried out the door and down the dusty lane toward Green Gables.

Her feet raced down the road. This was the way she had came when she had left the Hammond's. Green Gables was the house where she spent her first night in Avonlea. She had loved that house the first time she saw it. Anne wished for the shade from the porch while the sun beat down on her skin.

Her legs ached from the fast pace she was moving at. She had trouble catching a good breath, but she wasn't going to stop. There had to be important news from Gilbert. Green Gables appeared when she rounded the last bend in the road. The Blythe's horses were tied out front and the front door was open part way.

Anne stopped at the white picket fence and put herself together. She straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair. Her breath was returning to normal when she promenaded up the stairs and into the house. The cool shade of the house felt good against her hot flesh.

"Mr. Blythe?" yelled Anne as she knocked on the door.

"In here," responded a familiar voice from a room on the left.

Anne made her way into the room and spied Mr. Blythe bent over near the fire place.

"I came as soon as the Pye boy stopped by. Is anything wrong?"

The man straightened his back and stood tall. Anne immediately noticed that his hair wasn't graying, but was dark brown like Gilbert's.

She stopped. Gilbert turned around to greet Anne. She couldn't believe that he was in the same room with her. His eyes were a little sunken, showing he was tired from all the work at the hospital. Anne thought he looked more handsome than ever.

He approached Anne with a large grin spread across his face. Rays of light poured into the bare room illuminating his figure. His large hands encircled Anne'spetite onesand he led her to the fire place.

"Anne, I couldn't wait for you to come," said Gilbert.

"I thought you were your father," responded Anne. "If I had known you were here I would have come much faster."

"I have had a lot of time to think about things since the accident. I was afraid I had lost you that night," said Gilbert as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"I thought I had lost you, too," said Anne as Gilbert pulled her closer.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much you mean to me. I never realized before how much I needed you and your friendship. I was willing to settle with Christine to advance my career. Seeing you with Roy and then fearing you were dead made me realize that... I love you," said a sincere Gilbert.

Anne blushed and couldn't believe her ears. Gilbert really did love her! She squeezed his hands and moved closer to him.

"I love you, too," whispered Anne.

He handed Anne a package from behind his back. It was rather large and had been tied tightly with twine.

"I found these in Kingsport and I thought you might be able to use them," hinted Gilbert.

Anne untied the string and opened the box. Inside was shredded paper surrounding two hidden objects. She slid her hand inside, feeling the cool and smooth of china. Her eyes glistened as she pulled out a china pug dog. The matching partner came next. It was the exact pair from the store in Kingsport.

"Gilbert, I don't know what to say?" exclaimed Anne.

"Say you will marry me Anne," stated Gilbert.

"Marry you?"

"Yes. Yes! I don't want to waste any more time playing games and taking chances. I love you and you love me," said Gilbert as he took the dogs from Anne's hands and placed them on the fire place.

"Oh Gilbert! Yes," cried Anne as she embraced his broad shoulders.

Their lips met allowing their pent up feelings of love to show through. They stood together passionately connected. Gilbert pulled his head slowly away and slyly looked down at Anne. Her eyes sparkled at him, brimming with joy.

"Anne, there is one more thing you might want to know about," said Gilbert.

"There is?" questioned Anne as she wiped tears of joy away from her eyes.

"I hope your dogs like that mantle, because I bought Green Gables this morning. I will be taking over Dr. Price's practice in Avonlea. This will be our home," whispered Gilbert.

"Our home," smiled Anne as she wrapped her arms around her loves waist. "Home."

The End


End file.
